Preparatoria Ridge Crest
by MandyLittleton
Summary: Bella Swan está comenzando su último año en un internado en Los Ángeles. Ella esta enamorada de Edward Cullen desde hace tres años, pero nunca ha hablado con él. Logrará ella finalmente hablar con él antes de graduarse? Summary completo adentro.A/H
1. At Last

Disclaimer : La historia le pertenece a Pochacco906, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Summary : Situada en Los ángeles en la Preparatoria Ridge Crest, un internado para los ricos y famosos. Bella Swan está comenzando su último año. Ella es inteligente y tímida, y la típica adolescente que se ve atrapada en sus sueños despiertos. Ella está enamorada del chico más popular de la escuela, Edward Cullen, desde hace tres años. Pero ella no ha hablado ni una sola palabra con él. Podrá ella conseguir el valor para hablar antes de que termine el año? O su timidez la superará? Qué pasará cuando tres nuevos estudiantes lleguen a la escuela? Tendrá ella el mejor año escolar de su vida? O el peor? O simplemente podrá ella volar lejos hacia la Universidad sin llegar a conocer al famoso Edward Cullen?

_**Capítulo 1 : At Last**_

_Canción : At Last – Etta James_

_At last_

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days over_

_And life is like a song_

La canción de Etta James sonó en mi radio mientras conducía por un largo camino de dos carriles en mi Mercedes blanco descapotable, con la capota abajo y mi largo cabello castaño batiendo en el aire. Miré a mi derecha y vi a Edward sentado junto a mí mientras el sol nos sonreía desde arriba.

_Ooh At last_

_The skies above are blue_

_Well my heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

Paré el auto y nos pusimos al frente de un verde prado lleno de flores silvestres y árboles de cerezo. Agarré la cesta de picnic de la parte trasera del coche y tomé la mano de Edward con la mía mientras caminábamos hacia la colina con vistas a la pradera.

_I found a dream_

_That I could speak to_

_A dream that I could call my own_

_I found a thrill_

_To press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

_Well_

Extendí la manta en el suelo bajo un cerezo y me dejé caer, abriendo la cesta de picnic. La ligera brisa soplaba el aroma de las flores a través del aire y los pétalos danzaban a nuestro alrededor.

_You smile_

_You smile_

_Oh and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine at last_

Antes de abrir la cesta de picnic, Edward tomó mi mano con la de él, un ajuste perfecto. Me volví para mirarlo y me perdí en sus ojos color verde oscuro. Se inclinó más cerca de mi rostro y yo pude sentir su dulce aliento en mi piel.

_I found a dream_

_That I could speak to_

Y luego, finalmente habló -¿Cuánto?- en una femenina voz.

_A dream that I_

_Could call my own_

¿Eh? ¿Qué? Me incline hacia atrás mirando como su boca se movía diciendo una vez más –Cuánto?-en un tono alto y nasal de voz.

_I found a thrill_

-Chirrido de música-

Salté y caí de bruces detrás del mostrador de la caja de la librería de la escuela, aterrizando con un golpe. Sentí a mi trasero golpear duro contra las baldosas del suelo. Eso iba a dejar un moretón.

Parpadeé varias veces para enfocarme antes de mirar hacia arriba para ver a Lauren Mallory, la abeja reina y la capitana de las porristas de la preparatoria Ridge Crest, con sus ojos grises fijos en mí al otro lado del mostrador.

-Bueno, ¿cuánto es esto? No tengo todo el día, así que date prisa!- gritó mientras que volvía a jugar con su largo cabello rubio platinado. Probablemente falso.

Me puse de pie y sacudí mis jeans. Di vuelta los ojos y escanee el jersey azul oscuro de fútbol que me arrojó. Miré la parte posterior de la camisa y vi el número de Edward, veintiséis, junto con su apellido, Cullen, en letras mayúsculas blancas.

-$49,99; quieres comprar esto?- pregunté tratando de ser educada conforme a la política de la librería sobre la atención al cliente.

-Sí, lo voy a tomar y date prisa ya, estas haciéndome perder mi tiempo aquí- ella gritó de nuevo.

Le alcanzé su compra y tomé su dinero antes de que ella saliera corriendo de la tienda. Me volví a sentar en el taburete, apoyando mi codo en el mostrador, y apoyando mi barbilla en mi mano derecha antes de desconectarme de nuevo.

Esta es mi vida. Sueño despierta mucho y me pierdo en mis pensamientos. No, no he visto a ningún bebé bailando, todavía. (N/T: No se a qué se refiere con eso) Además, no es normal para cualquier adolescente de dieciocho años, soñar despierta?

El intercambio con Mallory definitivamente no estaba incluido en mi sueño. Pero, de nuevo, todas las ideas que me colocaban a mí con Edward, juntos, eran producto de mi imaginación. Nada de eso ha pasado o va a pasar nunca.

He tenido un gran enamoramiento por Edward Cullen los pasados tres años. Él es presidente de la ASB, capitán del equipo de baloncesto, el mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol, estudiante de honor y el epítome de la popularidad en la escuela. Él es el rey de la preparatoria Ridge Crest. Todas las chicas están enamoradas de él y todos los chicos quieren ser él. Él es como un dios y todo el mundo adora el suelo que pisa.

Sí, el es mi enamoramiento junto con el de todas las chicas de la escuela. ¿Quién no se sentiría atraída por el?

Patético, ¿verdad?. Lo sé.

Durante los últimos tres años de la escuela secundaria he estado secretamente enamorada de un chico que nunca he conocido o hablado con él y él no tiene idea de quién soy yo.

Incluso más patético ¿verdad?. Ya lo sé.

Ahora… dónde estaba yo… oh sí… justo apunto de besarnos…

Justo cuando estaba volviendo a la parte buena, escuché mi nombre.

-Bella.. Bella…-

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado. Una mano voló hasta mi cara agitándose delante de mí, interrumpiendo mi sueño una vez más.

Suspiré –Sí, Jasper?- Me volví a mirar a mi guapo, rubio, mejor amigo de ojos azules a mi lado, detrás del mostrador.

Y no, no me gusta. Nunca hemos tenido sentimientos románticos el uno por el otro. Siempre hemos pensando el uno del otro como hermano y hermana. Lo juro!.

-Soñando despierta sobre Cullen de nuevo, Bella?- preguntó.

-No- mentí.

-No me mientas Bella, eres una mentirosa horrible- bromeó.

-Muy bien, me atrapaste, felíz ahora?- Resoplé y me cruzé de brazos.

Se hechó a reír. –Qué compró Mallory esta vez?-

-Otra de las camisetas de Edward. Juro que las tiene todas en todos los colores y tamaños, y ha comprado por lo menos diez de cada una. Ella es definitivamente su acosadora número uno- dije y di vuelta mis ojos.

-Qué te hace eso, la número dos?- rió.

Lo fulminé con la mirada apretando mis dientes. –Yo no lo acoso! Y tú lo sabes! Yo sólo sueño despierta. Eso es todo- suspiré soñadoramente. –No soy como una de sus fans. Nunca he estado en ninguno de sus juegos de deporte y no tengo ninguno de sus jerseys, así que ahí tienes-

-Sí, pero tu sueñas despierta sobre un chico con el que nunca has hablado antes. No crees que eso es una locura?- Levantó una ceja cuestionándome.

-Una chica puede soñar, no? Además estoy segura de que todas las chicas aquí hacen lo mismo, así que no lo tires en contra mío- le espeté.

-Bueno, el último año es apartir de dos semanas. Es nuestro último año aquí. Estas pensando en por lo menos tratar de hablar con él antes de que nos vayamos a la universidad?- preguntó.

-Ugh, Jazz, tenemos que hablar de esto otra vez?- Giré mis ojos.

Juro que hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces. –Ya te dije que sólo lo admiro desde lejos. Nunca voy a tener el coraje de ir y hablar con él. Además, él nunca querrá tener nada que ver conmigo. Una vez que hayamos terminado la secundaria, puedo ir a la universidad y nunca tener que pensar en el otra vez. Él es solo algo bonito para ver, mientras tanto- dije.

-Bells, no se porqué crees que él no querría tener nada que ver contigo. Pero bueno, podrías tener la oportunidad de hablar con él hoy, porque acaba de entrar a la tienda- dijo, y asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta principal.

Eché un vistazo hacia la puerta principal y vi al dios griego de la escuela allí. Fue como si todo a mi alrededor se detuviera en ese momento mientras él se encontraba allí, delante de la puerta. Su cabello bronce alborotándose por la brisa mientras que la puerta se deslizaba cerrándose, la puerta enmarcando su cuerpo alto y delgado de séis pies. Llevaba jeans oscuros y una camisa negra arremangada hasta los codos. Juro que parecía un modelo a punto de comenzar una sesión de fotos. Pude ver sus profundos ojos verdes a medida que examinaba la habitación caminando hacia la sección de clásicos.

Rompí mi mirada y de inmediato me puse tensa. Incluso con este enamoramiento loco que he tenido estos últimos tres años, nunca podría actuar normal alrededor de Edward. Mis manos automáticamente comienzan a sudar y mi corazón comienza a golpear fuerte contra mi pecho. Y mi cara, ni siquiera empezaré con eso. Estoy segura de que ha cambiado en todos los diferentes tonos de rojo cada vez que estaba cerca.

Por suerte, nunca había tenido ninguna clase con él o estaría condenada. Nuestra escuela era lo suficientemente grande como para tener diferentes varias clases de un mismo curso al tener tantos estudiantes. Nuestra escuela era exactamente como una universidad, y del mismo tamaño también.

Genial!. Yo era lamentablemente la única empleada registrada trabajando hoy. Por lo general, cada vez que Edward entró a esta tienda yo nunca había estado trabajando en la caja registradora, o tenía a alguien cubriéndome. Pero hoy solo estábamos Jasper y yo trabajando en la tienda.

Oh mierda!, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Poniendome nerviosa, miré a Jasper con ojos suplicantes diciéndole que quería su ayuda. Pero él negó con la cabeza y susurró – Tú estas por tu cuenta-

Genial! Estúpido mejor amigo! ARGH!

Miré mi reloj. Otros treinta minutos y me voy de aquí. Con suerte, él tomaría mucho tiempo y no terminaría antes de que mi turno terminara.

Nuestra librería de la escuela era enorme, y sé que, en promedio, la mayoría de las personas pasaban hasta una o dos horas en la tienda. Rezé para que este sea el caso y qué se mantuviera ocupado.

Por suerte, la larga fila de alumnos frente a mí me ayudó a pasar el tiempo rápidamente. Yo estaba demasiado ocupada con los clientes asi que no me molesté en mirar quién era la siguiente persona e la fila hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Colocó sus artículos en el mostrador y empezé a pasar su compra.

Cumbres Borrascosas (probablemente para la clase, me dije a mí misma)

Romeo y Julieta (probablemente para la clase de nuevo)

Cuadernos

Plumas

Lápices

-Buena opción por los libros, esos son mis favoritos- dije todavía mirando hacia abajo y analizando todos los elementos.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Esos son los míos también- Oí a alguien decir. Reconocí la voz musical de inmediato y me puse rígida. Era el mismo tono familiar de todas las manifestaciones de ánimo y las funciones de la escuela.

Levanté la vista del registro y me encontré mirando dos profundos ojos verde esmeralda. Era Edward.

GULP!

Me perdí completamente. No podía pensar, ni hablar, ni respirar. Juro que debe de haber estado parado allí durante al menos una hora, soló lo miraba con la baba cayendo de mi boca.

Jasper estaba observando el intercambio al parecer, sin duda, riéndose de mi. Se acercó y me dio un codazo rompiendo con el contacto. Miré hacia abajo a la caja registradora.

-Um… tu… um… el total es de $56,65-chillé.

Genial, ahora él piensa que soy completamente incompetente. Simplemente genial!

Tomé su tarjeta de crédito y la hice sonar hacia arriba. Definitivamente no iba a decir ni una palabra más. No hay necesidad de mas vergüenza en mi nombre. Al diablo la política de servicio al cliente.

No mires hacia arriba. Hagas lo que hagas, no mires hacia arriba, eso sería malo, muy malo.

Estaba segura de que mi rostro en ese momento era tan brillante como un tomate. Mira, esto es exactamente por lo que estoy contenta de no tener ninguna clase con él.

Puse todos sus artículos en una bolsa y se la entregé sin dejar de mirar la caja registradora.

Lo estaba haciendo bien con el auto control y sin levantar la vista. Bien por mi! Definitivamente necesitaba una palmadita en la espalda por eso!

-Gracias Bella- dijo con su sedosa voz.

No importa, el autocontrol se fue a la mierda. Levanté mi cabeza inmediatamente y lo vi dándome una sonrisa torcida, mientras caminaba hacia la salida. No pude ni siquiera devolverle la sonrisa porque estaba en shock.

¿QUÉ? ¿Él sabía mi nombre? Oh dios mío! Me voy a desmayar ahora. Y esa sonrisa hizo que mi corazón revoloteara. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé allí con los ojos vidriosos en un sueño despierto, pero finalmente salí del trance al darme cuenta que había dejado de respirar.

Véase, una vez más, me alegro de no tener ninguna clase con él o nunca sería capaz de lograrlo a través de mis Honors/AP cursos.

-Bella, respira- dijo Jasper acercándose a mi. Comencé a tomar respiraciones profundas.

-Jazz, estaba soñando? Fue real? Él sabía mi nombre!- Grité casi a punto de estallar de la emoción.

Me dio una mirada extraña y dijo – Eso fue real, el vino hacia aquí, pero… uh,um… Bella, hay una etiqueta con tu nombre en tu chaleco-

Me golpee la frente con la mano.

OH… soy oficialmente estúpida.

* * *

><p>Esta es mi segunda traducción y por el momento me encuentro muy felíz por eso :)<p>

Voy a hacer algunas explicaciones… este fic tiene algo como dos historias en una, dos partes de la historia, Preparatoria Ridge Crest será toda en Bella POV, pero también publicare a parte esta misma historia pero desde el punto de vista de Edward llamada El rey de la preparatoria Ridge Crest. Trataré de publicarla a la par de esta para que vean los dos puntos de vista a la vez. Si siguen esta traten de seguir la otra parte para estar al tanto de todo.

Por favor díganme que les parece este primer capitulo, un review me haría aún más feliz *-*

Atte : MandyLittleton


	2. The Middle

Disclaimer : La historia le pertenece a Pochacco906, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Summary : Situada en Los ángeles en la Preparatoria Ridge Crest, un internado para los ricos y famosos. Bella Swan está comenzando su último año. Ella es inteligente y tímida, y la típica adolescente que se ve atrapada en sus sueños despiertos. Ella está enamorada del chico más popular de la escuela, Edward Cullen, desde hace tres años. Pero ella no ha hablado ni una sola palabra con él. Podrá ella conseguir el valor para hablar antes de que termine el año? O su timidez la superará? Qué pasará cuando tres nuevos estudiantes lleguen a la escuela? Tendrá ella el mejor año escolar de su vida? O el peor? O simplemente podrá ella volar lejos hacia la Universidad sin llegar a conocer al famoso Edward Cullen?

Capítulo 2 : The Middle.

Canción – The Middle by Jimmy Eat World

**POV BELLA:**

Después del trabajo, Jasper y yo caminamos de regreso a los dormitories agarrados del brazo. A cinco pies y cuatro pulgadas, siempre me sentí pequeña y diminuta junto a sus séis pies y cinco pulgadas de marco. Y yo siempre cruzaba mi brazo con el de él porque, uno, somos mejores amigos y, dos, porque siempre me sentí a gusto con él. Él es como un hermano mayor para mí.

Y sí, un chico y una chica pueden ser mejores amigos sin sentimientos románticos de por medio. Y no, él no es gay tampoco. Nunca ha expresado su interés en ninguna de las chicas de la escuela. Realmente creo que está a la espera de conocer a alguien especial.

Los dos estábamos alhelíes en la mezcla de la escuela a la multitud masiva de estudiante normal. No éramos populares, pero tampoco éramos unos marginados. No participábamos de deportes, pero hemos estado involucrados con el periódico escolar, el Ridge Crest Times. Jasper era editor y yo escribía la sección de Música y Libros. También conseguimos trabajo en la librería el año pasado porque amábamos leer y podíamos obtener descuentos en los libros. ¿Quién no ama un buen descuento?

No es que necesitáramos los descuentos, nuestras familias estaban muy bien posicionadas. En realidad, todos los estudiantes lo estaban. Era una escuela para niños con familias famosas y ricas.

En nuestro camino de regreso a los dormitorios, Jasper se volvió hacia mí y dijo –Oh, sí, olvide decirte en el trabajo, Rose se transferirá aquí para su último año. Me acabo de enterar esta mañana-

Rose era la hermana gemela de Jasper. Ella asistía a una escuela rival, con mi hermano mayor, Emmett. Han estado saliendo desde primer año por lo que decidieron ir a la misma escuela juntos.

Rose y yo éramos también amigas cercanas, así que fue bueno oír que iba a unirse a nosotros en nuestro último año.

-¿De verdad?, genial!, ¿cuando entrará? ¿Sabe quién va a ser su compañera de cuarto?- pregunté.

-No, ella no lo sabe todavía. Ella viene mañana por la mañana- respondió Jasper.

-Bien! Llámame cuando ella llegue e iré a ayudarla con la mudanza- le ofrecí.

Él asintió con la cabeza. – Encontrémonos para cenar en una hora. Te llamaré-

Me dio un abrazo y entré a mi dormitorio.

Los edificios de nuestros dormitorios eran similares a los edificios típicos de la universidad – altos edificios de ladrillos rojos. Cada uno tenía alrededor de cinco pisos de altura agrupando en conjunto diez edificios de dormitorios. También vivimos en dormitorios del mismo sexo, así que nunca tuve que preocuparme de chicos jugando bromas o cosas así.

Tomé el elevador hasta el cuarto piso y caminé por el pasillo, pasando por las puertas rojas de los dormitorios hasta que llegué a mi habitación #456. (N/T : Número de habitación, no quiero ni imaginar cuántos eran.) Era tranquilo y sabía que debería estar disfrutando de la tranquilidad ahora antes de que todos empezaran a mudarse en esta semana.

Jasper y yo nos alojamos en el Ridge Crest durante el verano y terminamos tomando cursos en el verano. También teníamos que quedarnos porque debíamos tener la librería de la escuela lista antes de empezar las clases.

Entré a mi habitación y observé las dos camas de tamaño grande, una contra cada lado de la pared. Se habían agrandado ligeramente por lo que uno podía tener cajones y estantes debajo de cada cama para guardar la ropa y los libros. Había dos escritorios y una pequeña cocina. La habitación también estaba equipada con su propio cuarto de baño, lo cual era genial para la privacidad.

Estaba tan cansada del largo día de trabajo que me tiré en la cama y perdí la conciencia. Lo siguiente que supe, el tono de llamada desde mi iPhone salió, despertándome de mi siesta.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet_

_It's only in your head you feel left out_

_Or looked down on_

_Just try your best, try everything you can_

_And don't you worry what they tell themselves_

_When you're away_

_It just takes some time, little girl in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright, alright_

_(The Middle – Jimmy Eat World)_

- ¿Hola? – Me quejé en el teléfono.

- Bella, ¡despierta! – Jasper gritó al teléfono.

Me caí de la cama. Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Siempre me asustaba.

- Esta bien, esta bien!. Jesús, alguien tiene su ropa interior en un montón… (N/T : Si alguien no entendió eso, no se preocupe, yo tampoco lo entendí xD)… me levanto… ¿Qué hora es de todos modos?-

- Cerca de las siete, vamos a cenar y a ver una película en el cine del campus. Tenemos que aprovechar al máximo el resto de nuestro verano, antes de que empiecen las clases.-

- Está bien, te veré dentro de quince minutos fuera de mi dormitorio, nos vemos – dije mientras colgaba el teléfono y saltaba de la cama.

Fui al baño, me lavé la cara, y peiné mi cabello, barriendo mi flequillo hacia un lado. Me puse un poco de delineador, máscara de pestañas y me fui a cambiar de ropa. Me puse un par de jeans oscuros, una apretada camiseta blanca, una sudadera azul marino de Abercrombie con capucha y cremallera y mis zapatillas blancas. Tomé mi bolso blanco y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Jasper me estaba esperando afuera usando jeans y una camiseta roja con una sudadera con capucha color negro. Caminé junto a él hacia el centro comercial del campus.

- ¿Dónde quieres comer? – Le pregunté.

- Estoy dispuesto a todo, tú escoge, de todos modos es tu turno – dijo.

- ¿Qué tal pizza? He estado queriendo comer pizza desde hace un tiempo – Sonreí ante la idea.

- Ok, vamos a California Pizza Kitchen –

El centro comercial del campus tenía tiendas así como también restaurants y un patio de comidas. Estaba un poco tranquilo, pero había algunos estudiantes caminando por ahí, sin duda, para hacer algunas compras antes de comenzar la escuela. Entramos a California Pizza Kitchen y encontramos una mesa cerca del frente del restaurant.

Inmediatamente me senté y leí el menú en busca de algo para satisfacer mi estómago hambriento. Lo cerré de golpe y miré a Jasper.

- Ya he terminado! Ya sé lo que quiero, necesito comida en este momento! – Dije dramáticamente apuntando a mi estómago.

- Sin lugar a dudas… eres la hermana de Emmett. ¿Hacia dónde va toda esa comida? – Jasper rió entre dientes.

Me eché a reír. En ese momento, una camarera vino a llevarse nuestro pedido. Jasper y yo decidimos compartir una pizza de pollo BBQ y ordenamos dos coca- colas.

Cuando la camarera se fué, miré detrás de ella y vi a Edward Cullen sentado detrás cenando con una chica con el pelo negro en puntas. Estaban mirando por encima en nuestra dirección, así que fingí que no los ví y volví a mirar a Jasper.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella? – Jasper dijo. Vio la mirada en mis ojos. Era muy frustrante lo bien que podía leerme.

- Oh, nada – le dije rápidamente y fingí mirar fuera del restaurant.

Por el rabillo del ojo, lo vi volver la cabeza hacia donde yo estaba mirando antes de que volviera la cabeza hacia mí.

- Ahora sé porqué haz movido la cabeza tan rápido, vas a ser capaz de comer tu cena? – bromeó.

- Deja de molestarme! O me levantaré y volveré a los dormitorios- susurré.

- Bien, bien. Voy a parar –suspiró.

¿Debería preguntarle a Jasper quién era ella?. No quería preguntar realmente pero esto me estaba molestando. No es que debiera molestarme. Definitivamente no soy una acosador o una fan, pero había algo en verlos juntos que realmente me molestaba.

Nunca había visto a Edward a solas con una chica, nunca. Incluso la columna de chismes de la escuela estaba extrañamente tranquila con el tema de la vida romántica de Edward. Amigos siempre lo rodeaban y él era, por lo general, parte de un gran grupo, por lo que esto era definitivamente extraño.

- ¿ Quién está con él ?- Pregunté a la ligera. Jasper reconocía a más personas de la escuela que yo, así que estaba esperando que el supiera con quién estaba Edward.

- No lo sé. Nunca la había visto antes – dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

- ¿ Qué pasa? ¿Porqué suenas… triste? – pregunté.

- ¿Qué? No, yo no – negó rápidamente.

- Sí, tu sí – argumenté con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No! –

- Sí! –

- No! –

- Sí! Sólo dime Jasper, soy tu mejor amiga, puedes decirme lo que sea – le dije.

- Bueno, vas a pensar que estoy loco – murmuró mirando hacia abajo en la mesa.

- Tú ya crees que lo soy gracias a mi gran enamoramiento, asi que a quién le importa – dije dando vuelta los ojos.

- Bien, ves a esa chica que está sentada con él? – Asentí con la cabeza para que continuara – Bueno, creo que… creo que es muy linda – dijo tímidamente.

- Linda, eh? Oooh! Así que ahora alguien se siente atraído por una persona con la que nunca ha hablado. No crees que eso es una locura? – Dije repitiendo las palabras que me dijo a mí en la librería.

- Cállate, Bella!- su estallido me hizo reír. Muy pronto se hechó a reír también. En todos nuestros años en RCP, esta era la primera vez que él me confesaba que pensaba que alguien era linda. Estaba felíz por él.

Pero, ¿y si ella era la novia de Edward?. Pobre Jazz… espera un minuto, más bien pobre de mí… sentí como mi cara caía y también mis hombros ante el pensamiento.

La pizza llegó y caímos en una conversación normal mientras yo evitaba mirar hacia Edward y la chica misteriosa. Pero aún así, no pude resistir verlos a escondidas desde el rabillo de mi ojo. No dejaban de mirar por encima de nosotros y me preguntaba si Jasper lo había notado también. Después de unos minutos más, me di cuenta de que habían dejado el restaurant.

- Jazz, los viste mirando por encima de nosotros durante la cena? – le pregunté.

- No, no vi nada – contestó con una mirada culpable en los ojos. Yo conocía esa mirada y me di cuenta de que se sentía culpable de echarle más de una mirada hacia la misteriosa chica.

Oh, bueno, tal vez solo yo me di cuenta de las miradas. Probablemente estaba imaginando cosas. Con mi imaginación y todo eso, estoy segura de que nada de eso era real.

- ¿Crees que esa era su novia?- pregunté.

- Bueno, él nunca ha tenido una novia aquí, aún teniendo a su club de fans, pero nunca ha demostrado interés por nadie, y él siempre está tan ocupado con la escuela y los deportes. Juro que ese tipo hace que la idea de ser un perfecto estudiante sea demasiado perfecto – refexióno.

Era cierto. Edward siempre tenía a un grupo de chicas siguiéndolo, y aunque podía escoger a cualquiera de todo la escuela, nunca lo hizo. Tal vez sea gay. Pero, de nuevo, eso estaría descartado por la cena que acabábamos de presenciar, verdad?.

- Tal vez, ella sea su novia de otra escuela, o algo así- le dije y me encogí de hombros.

- Dios, muy celosa, Bella?- Jasper dijo moviendo las cejas.

- Por supuesto que no! Ni siquiera lo conozco, recuerdas? Y no tengo ninguna intención de llegar a conocerlo. Como he dicho, ni siquiera estoy en su misma liga, porqué intentarlo? – sabía que era la manera lógica de responder, pero mi corazón aún así resistía, con la esperanza de algo más, aunque no estaba segura de si era por el bien de mis sueños o por mi propio bien.

- Eres tan terca! Y tu no te ves con claridad – se quejó Jasper mientras miraba su reloj.

- Vámonos, vamos a llegar tarde a la película – dijo apurado.

Pagamos por la cena y fuimos hacia los cines. Había una fila y me di cuenta de que Edward y la chica misteriosa estaban al frente. Todo el mundo los miraban preguntándose, seguramente, quién era aquella chica.

Vi gente tomando fotos de ellos con sus teléfonos celulares, probablemente tratando de conseguir una foto para el periódico escolar.

Los chismes en la escuela siempre se propagaban como reguero de pólvora. Todas las escuelas son así, verdad?. Quiero decir, ¿cómo pueden sobrevivir las escuelas sin chismes?. Ah, el horror!

- Mira todo lo que están generando estos dos! – dije señalando a Edward y a su misteriosa cita.

- Lo sé, tenemos suerte, el periódico de la escuela hasta que empiecen las clases lo que esto debería ser noticia vieja para entonces –

- Dios, solo puedo imaginar a Tanya llegando con este último chisme y tratando de conseguir a Angela para aprobar su columna – le dije y rodee los ojos.

- Bueno, tienes que admitir, es la sección más popular del periódico de la escuela. Esa sección es más caliente que US Weekly (N/T : US Weekly es una revista de chismes de EE UU, es muy conocida) – él dijo.

Suspiré. Era cierto. Nuestra escuela vivía de los chismes y la columna Tanya Taint-a-licious era la sección más popular de todo el periódico. Si no lo tuviéramos, no creo que el periódico sobreviviera. No era un malicioso pensamiento a través del cual Angela Webber, nuestra editora en jefe, nunca fue por él, pero sí informaba lo que estaba pasando en la escuela, así como, información actualizada de las personas populares. Hacía a la elite social ver como celebridades. Para mí era una broma, pero nunca iba a admitir que era mi placer culpable de leer.

- ¿Qué película veremos otra vez? – le pregunté a Jasper.

- Es la nueva película de James Bond, Quantum of Solace – respondió.

Fuimos hacia la taquilla y compramos nuestras entradas. Fuimos directamente hacia nuestra rutina para el cine. Entré a la sala de proyección mientras Jasper iba hacia la barra de aperitivos. Siempre sabía que ordenar para nosotros.

La sala se estaba llenando de gente mientras caminaba, tratando de buscar dos asientos en algún lugar a la mitad. Vi dos asientos y me senté esperando a Jasper.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de escuchar a una chica preguntar – Disculpa, están estos asientos ocupados? – Me volví hacia ella y me di cuenta que era la chica del estaurant… la chica con Edward!. Tuve una mejor visión de ella esta vez y ví que ella era muy pequeña y menuda. Ella me recordaba a un duende. Por supuesto, Edward saldría con ella, era muy bonita.

- Um, solo estoy guardando este, pero estos dos están disponibles – dije y señalé los asiento a mi derecha.

Ella me sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos color avellana y se sentó a mi lado.

Genial! Eso significaba que Edward estaría sentado al lado de nosotros. Ugh! No quería ver una película estando nerviosa todo el tiempo! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

En ese momento, Jasper se sentó a mi izquierda. Tenía dos coca-colas, un largo tubo de palomitas de maíz y M&M's de maní.

Poco a poco le di la espalda a la chica duende y enfrenté a Jasper moviendo mis labios – Mira, quién es?- Moví mi cabeza despacio y le dije con los ojos que mirara detrás de mí.

Miró con curiosidad detrás de mí, pero tan pronto como la vió, sus ojos se agrandaron y miró a sus palomitas de maíz con un rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

Nunca he visto a Jasper sonrojándose. Eso era lo mío, no lo suyo.

Golpeé con fuerza su brazo mientras me miraba de nuevo – Qué fue eso? Tu nunca te sonrojas! –

Estaba a punto de echarme a reír cuando alguien me interrumpió.

- Perdona, ¿puedo pasar? – una profunda voz musical preguntó.

No necesitaba mirar hacia arriba para saber quién era. Levanté mis piernas para que pudiera caminar por delante de mi asiento en la fila y sentarse junto a la chica a mi derecha.

La película comenzó así que todo el mundo paró de hablar. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas enfocarme en la película, obligándome a mi misma a no mirar a la pareja a mi derecha.

Si ellos me atrapaban mirando, estaría terminada! Sentía a mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho y a mis manos empezando a sudar.

Vi a Jasper tratando de mirar por casualidad aquí y allá, pero cada vez que lo veía, le pellizcaba el brazo para que no lo hiciera. Saltaba ligeramente en su asiento a causa de mi pellizco, lo que causó que Edward y la chica duende miraran hacia nosotros, pero me mantuve enfocada en la pantalla.

El resto de las dos horas pasaron en una nebulosa, y cuando terminó, agarré a Jasper del brazo y lo arrastré fuera de la sala como un murciélago salido del infierno.

- Vamos! –susurré

- Bueno, bueno – dijo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia los dormitorios.

- Esa fue la película más incómoda que he visto y ¿porqué te asomabas hacia ellos todo el tiempo? Era tan obvio!-

- Solo tenía curiosidad sobre cómo se comportaban durante la película – dijo y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y cuál fue tu conclusión? – pregunté. Siempre fue bueno leyendo a la gente y a sus sentimientos.

- Bueno, no estoy seguro. Apenas podía concentrarme contigo pellizcándome todo el tiempo! – se burló.

- Alguien tenía que detenerte para que pararas de comerte con los ojos a aquella chica! Y si era su novia! Podría haber iniciado una pelea por tus babosas miradas. – le respondí.

- Yo no estaba comiéndola con los ojos! –argumentó.

- Si, tú, así que cual es tu veredicto? – le pregunté tratando de conseguir que dejara de discutir conmigo.

- Bueno, no actuaban como una pareja pero eso no significa que no sean una, asi que no estoy seguro. Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que la columna de Tanya salga al comienzo de clases –

- Per-fecto – le contesté con sarcasmo mientras caminábamos de regreso hacia los dormitorios.

* * *

><p>Me quiero matar! Tenía varios capítulos traducidos y tendría que haber subido hace dos semanas (en realidad antes, pero hace dos semanas fue cuando recién tuve tiempo) pero me formatearon la pc y perdí todo mi trabajo. Pero bueno, aquí está, tarde pero seguro.<p>

Dejando mis patéticas excusas de lado, quería contarles algo, en el principio les dije que esta historia consistía de dos partes, el POV Bella y el POV Edward que estaba en otra historia aparte, para hacerlo más fácil de leer para todos, decidí publicar los dos POV's en esta misma historia, para que solo esperen una actualización y no dos. Seguramente el POV Edward este un poquito mas atrasado que el POV Bella pero solo es porque el POV Edward es mas corto, Bella cuenta la mayor parte de la historia. Igual los dos POV's son hermosos.

Creo que el próximo cap será el primer POV Edward, prometo que lo amaran a él tanto como yo lo hice desde la primera vez que lo leí, es simplemente perfecto.

Listo, no diré más, lo último será… espero que dejen sus reviews, el saber sus opiniones acerca de esto me ayuda a seguir adelante con la historia, también sumando esta historia a sus favoritos o a sus alertas.

Quieren que responda sus reviews? Si quieren solo pídanlo y prometo hacerlo.

10 reviews hasta el próximo capítulo! Vamos, no pido mucho c:

Xoxo, Mandy.


	3. Sway

Disclaimer : La historia le pertenece a Pochacco906, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Summary : Situada en Los ángeles en la Preparatoria Ridge Crest, un internado para los ricos y famosos. Bella Swan está comenzando su último año. Ella es inteligente y tímida, y la típica adolescente que se ve atrapada en sus sueños despiertos. Ella está enamorada del chico más popular de la escuela, Edward Cullen, desde hace tres años. Pero ella no ha hablado ni una sola palabra con él. Podrá ella conseguir el valor para hablar antes de que termine el año? O su timidez la superará? Qué pasará cuando tres nuevos estudiantes lleguen a la escuela? Tendrá ella el mejor año escolar de su vida? O el peor? O simplemente podrá ella volar lejos hacia la Universidad sin llegar a conocer al famoso Edward Cullen?

**Capítulo 3 : Sway.**

Canción - Sway by Bic Runga.

**POV EDWARD :**

Dos palabras.

Edward Cullen.

Ese nombre hizo dos cosas en mi loca escuela, la Preparatoria Ridge Crest.

Uno, causó que muchas chicas al azar gritaran con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones y que me siguieran como cachorros perdidos, y dos, ahuyentó a la única chica de la cual yo quería su atención.

Ese era yo.

Asistí a esta escuela desde mi primer año, y ahora en dos semanas, iba a comenzar mi último año.

Yo era el alumno modelo, el quarterback del equipo de fútbol, capitán del equipo de baloncesto, estudiante de honor. Y este año, después de tres años de estar involucrado con la ABS, finalmente era presidente escolar.

No voy a negar que era bueno en muchas cosas. Pero había una cosa en la cual no era bueno. Y esa era en hablar con la chica en quién había puesto mi atención en estos tres años.

Por supuesto, he recibido la atención de muchas chicas, pero nunca di consideración en ninguna. En todo caso, me sacaba fuera de mí. Estoy seguro de que a cualquier chico le gustaría, pero yo estaba harto de las locas fans obsesionadas. Exclusivamente centrado en mi objetivo de entrar en Stanford e ir a la escuela de derecho, no necesito ningún tipo de distracciones.

Iba a cambiar eso este año, sin embargo, principalmente porque Alice me mataría si lo dejaba pasar. Pero también porque finalmente decidí cultivar algunas pelotas y ser un hombre.

Me prometí a mí mismo que lo único que haría antes de terminar este año sería hablar con Isabella Swan.

Recuerdo la primera vez que la ví. Era el primer día de la mudanza en los dormitorios del campus.

_- Flashback –_

_Yo estaba de pie junto al S500 Mercedes negro de mi madre buscando mis cosas en la cajuela. No hice caso de las chicas que comían con la mirada la carne fresca._

_Volví a agarrar mis cosas cuando escuché una hermosa risa viniendo del lado opuesto de la playa de estacionamiento. Sonó como música para mis oídos. Me volví para ver a una pequeña chica con largo cabello castaño saliendo de un Range Rover plateado. Ella seguía riendo, pero no tuve la oportunidad de ver su rostro porque estaba demasiado lejos._

_No pensé mucho en ello así que volví a agarrar mis cosas para dirigirme hacia los dormitorios. La vi caminando hacia afuera de los dormitorios de las chicas con su espalda frente a mí. _

_No fue hasta que escuchó a su padre gritando su nombre que la vi darse la vuelta._

_Bella. El nombre le venía perfectamente._

_En el momento en que la vi, la tierra se detuvo y yo la miré desde lejos. Tenía la piel pálida, similar a mi tono de piel. Tenía una cara en forma de corazón con grandes ojos marrones y una linda y pequeña nariz._

_Sentí como si alguien me hubiera cortado la respiración mientras estaba allí comiéndomela con los ojos. Por suerte, ella no me vio, pero mi mamá me atrapó mirándola._

_- Cariño, ¿qué estás mirando? – _

_Mi madre, Esme, tenía el cabello color caramelo y llamativos ojos verdes, los mismos que había heredado de ella._

_- Nada, mamá- le contesté sonando nervioso._

_- Conozco esa mirada – mi madre volvió la cabeza en dirección a Bella._

_- Ella es linda, Edward. Deberías hablar con ella-_

_Me quejé – Mamá!-_

_- Fin de Flashback-_

Por supuesto, después de ese día mi madre se burlaba de mí sin parar sobre Bella, y me preguntaba cada vez que hablábamos por teléfono si había hablado con ella. Y tristemente, cada vez mi respuesta era no. Sentía la decepción de mi madre pero yo tenía mis razones.

Recordaba aquel primer día de almuerzo como si fuera ayer.

_- Flashback –_

_Acababa de conocer a Steve, Mark, Brian y Scott, quienes, como yo, estaban planeando hacer la prueba para el equipo de fútbol. Nos hicimos amigos rápidamente y terminamos sentados juntos en una mesa en el patio de comidas. Miré a mi alrededor buscando entre todos los estudiantes con la esperanzas de encontrar a Bella._

_En secreto recé que tuviéramos clases juntos, pero hasta ahora nunca tuve suerte. Mientras los chicos empezaban a tomar sus almuerzos, mi respiración se detuvo cuando la vi sentada en una mesa de al lado._

_Ella tenía la cara hundida en el periódico escolar. Eso era lindo._

_Ella no parecía la típica chica de RCP. Y después de tener a un montón de ellos viniendo hacia mí esta mañana, parecía diferente a los demás._

_- Esa es Bella Swan – dijo Steve rompiendo mi mirada._

_Oh, así que ese era su apellido. Swan._

_- Sí, al parecer, está fuera de alcance, pero tiene agradables dulces ojos- comentó Mark levantando sus cejas._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con qué está fuera de alcance? –le pregunté tranquilamente esperando que no se diera cuenta de mi interés._

_- Hay rumores de que ella sale con ese tipo, Jasper Hale – dijo Mark._

_En ese momento, vi a un chico alto, rubio, de ojos azules, sentado a su lado. Vi su cara iluminarse con una brillante sonrisa y me sentí mal del estómago._

_¿Era su novio? ¿Quién era él?_

_Me senté allí lanzando miradas en su dirección, observándolos en silencio durante toda la hora del almuerzo. Me sentí como un acosador, pero tenía curiosidad por su relación. Parecían cercanos, pero era confuso. También parecía cerrada a conocer a otras personas. Era como si ambos estuvieron en su pequeña burbuja privada y no quisieran que nadie entre a ella._

_El resto del día, mis pensamientos se centraron por completo en Bella. Resultó que no tenía ninguna clase con ella y con el enorme tamaño de la escuela, apenas la vi caminar por los pasillos. _

_Me imaginé que lo que tuviera que ser, iba a ser. Conmigo concentrándome tanto en ella, apenas me concentré en mis clases y yo sabía que no podía permitirme ningún tipo de distracción._

_- Fin de Flashback –_

Fue en ese entonces cuando decidí que iba a admirarla desde lejos y lo que pasara, iba a pasar. Por supuesto, después de tres años de nada, me di cuenta que necesitaba cambiar mi plan de ataque. Siempre esperé que tuviéramos al menos una clase juntos, pero sentí la maldición de la mala suerte porque nunca pasó.

Y todavía quedaba la continua pregunta sobre Bella y Jasper siendo una pareja. Todo el mundo asumía que estaban juntos. Hubo un artículo en la parte posterior del periódico durante el primer año diciendo que eran una pareja y luego se separaron unos meses después, pero nunca actuaron de forma diferente el uno con el otro. Siempre era la misma interacción y eso me preocupaba.

Todavía parecían tan cerrados a sociabilizar con los demás. Parecía como si se hubieran determinado a ir a la escuela secundaria y acabar de una vez tan pronto como fuera posible. Nunca fueron a ningún baile, juego o algo. Nada, Ellos eran parias sociales. A pesar de que todo el mundo hablaba de ellos, en la columna de Tanya rara vez los mencionaban.

Las chicas secretamente adulaban a Jasper mientras que los chicos hacían comentarios inapropiados acerca de Bella. Por supuesto, me cabreaba, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Cada día los observaba durante el almuerzo, y cada día las mismas preguntas llenaban mi mente. Yo sacudía la cabeza y alejaba esos pensamientos y me centraba en todas las cosas de la escuela en las cuáles estaba involucrado.

Pero la única conclusión, a la que pude llegar era que solo querían guardarse para sí mismos y no llegar a estar en el centro de atención.

Con el tiempo, mi madre le dijo a Alice sobre mi amor secreto y Alice nunca perdió la oportunidad para atormentarme al respecto. A pesar de que ella estaba a miles de kilómetros en París, todavía estaba sobre mí.

Por supuesto, resultó que Alice se estaba mudando de nuevo a Los Ángeles este año y estará presente en su último año conmigo en RCP. Eso iba a sacudir un poco las cosas. Yo solo esperaba que mi hermana no me avergonzara frente a Bella.

Alice iba a venir esta tarde, así que decidí ir a la librería para buscar algunos suministros y libros para prepararme para el año escolar.

En secreto, tenía otras intenciones de ír a la librería. Sabía que Bella trabajaba allí. Pero cada vez que iba, ella nunca estaba en la caja registradora, así que nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Salí de mi dormitorio y me dirigí a la librería. Rápidamente esquivé a Lauren Mallory, que caminaba de regreso a su dormitorio. Ella era extremadamente molesta.

Por alguna razón, ella puso los ojos en mí y se negó a dejarme en paz. Cada vez que podía, trataba de coquetear conmigo o hablarme. Estaba agradecido de no tener ninguna clase con ella. A pesar de que tenía que verla en todos los juegos, porque era una porrista, y para empeorar las cosas, este año era la capitana de las porristas.

Yo sabía que ella había estado con más de la mitad de los chicos de esta escuela y otras escuelas también. Nunca fue mi tipo, como si me inclinara por una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, de todos modos.

Uf! Ella pasó junto a mí sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

Me acerqué a la entrada de la librería y miré hacia los pasillos. Sabía que era Bella quién normalmente estaba por los pasillos, así que pensé que podría probar con la sección de clásicos.

Terminé de elegir algunos libros que quería y algunos más. Estaba un poco decepcionado de no haberla encontrado allí.

Tal vez ella no trabajaba hoy.

Me quedé en la larga fila de espera para pagar por mis artículos, sin prestar mucha atención a cualquier cosa a mí alrededor hasta que tuve a dos o tres persona fuera de la caja. Miré hacia adelante y mi corazón comenzó a golpear más rápido en mi pecho. Allí estaba de pie delante de mí.

Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso. Nunca fui bueno hablando con las chicas, aparte de mis amigos, sobre todo porque la mayoría de ellas, eran locas fans, pero esto era diferente. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

¡Cálmate, Edward!

Conté los minutos hasta que llegué a la parte delantera de la fila. Todavía ella no había levantado la vista. Parecía preocupada por sacar a todos de la fila. Puse mis artículos en el mostrador y empezó a escanearlos sin levantar la vista. Estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que decir. Esta era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ella. Incluso podría tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Los pensamientos corrían por mi mente.

¿Cómo va todo? Nah. Muy original.

¿Cómo ha sido tu día? Nop. Ella ha estado trabajando en la librería todo el día.

Argh! Estaba completamente perdido con mis palabras.

Entonces ella habló y yo casi caigo de mis pies. Sólo he oído su voz cada vez que ella caminaba por los pasillos o iba hacia su mesa en el almuerzo. Pero ahora me estaba hablando directamente a mí.

- Buena elección para los libros. Son mis favoritos – dijo.

Me sorprendió que a ella le gustaran los mismos libros que a mí. Yo ya sabía que teníamos gustos similares en música, porque me gustaba leer su artículo semanal en el periódico de la escuela. Ella era una gran escritora y, en cierto modo, era mi manera de llegar a saber quién era ella en estos últimos tres años.

¡Di algo!

- Estoy de acuerdo. Esos son los míos, también – me ahogué.

Entonces ella levantó la vista lentamente y cerró los ojos. Los grandes ojos chocolate que siempre soñé estaban mirando hacia los míos.

No estuve seguro de cuánto tiempo nos quedamos allí, pero Jasper se acercó y le dio un codazo a ella, rompiendo su mirada.

¿Por qué le dio un empujón? ¿Estaban todavía juntos?

Todas esas confusas preguntas derivaron de nuevo en mi cabeza cuando Bella bajo su mirada hacia la caja registradora.

- Um… su… eh… total es $ 56, 65- balbuceó.

Pude ver su rostro volverse rojo.

¿Yo hice eso con ella?

Sabía que podía afectar a las chicas, pero estaba más sorprendido de poder afectar a Bella. Se concentró en poner mis cosas en una bolsa antes de pasármelas a mí. Seguía mirando la registradora.

No estaba seguro de lo que pasó. En un momento estábamos mirándonos el uno al otro y al momento siguiente encontró la registradora más interesante.

Suspiré internamente. Tomé la bolsa y dije –Gracias Bella!-

La vi girar su cabeza hacia arriba cuando le di mi sonrisa torcida y salí de la librería.

Cuando salí afuera, mi corazón latía frenéticamente y mis manos sudaban. Al menos por fin tuve el valor para hablar con ella aunque fuera brevemente.

_._

KNOCK! KNOCK!

- Adelante! –grité.

Alice abrió la puerta y entró a mi dormitorio.

- Tú sabes, podría haberte ayudado a mudarte- le dije a mi hermana.

- La gente de la mudanza me ayudó. No te preocupes por eso. ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Alice.

- Sí, vamos a California Pizza Kitchen –

Ella asintió con la cabeza a medida que salíamos del edificio y caminábamos hacia el centro del campus.

Un montón de gente nos miraba y tenía la sensación de que sabía por qué. Era mi primera vez en público a solas con una chica. Yo sólo hablaba con chicas en grupos con otras personas. Nunca quise que la columna de Tanya sospechara nada, así que siempre tenía cuidado.

Estaba seguro de que todos se preguntaban quién era Alice. Lo sabrían tarde o temprano y entonces esperaba que la fascinación se esfumara. No era un gran fan de la atención, pero yo sabía que venía con el territorio. Nunca habité demasiado en ella y no dejé que me molestara mucho tampoco.

Mientras caminábamos hacia CPK y nos sentábamos en una mesa, pude ver a personas que tomaban fotos de nosotros con sus teléfonos celulares. Eso era sin duda irritante.

-Edward, ¿porqué todo el mundo está tomando fotos de nosotros?- Alice me susurró al oído desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé de la columna de Tanya?- Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Es para la columna. Ellos seguramente solo se preguntan quién eres tú y porqué estoy aquí contigo- le dije.

-Oooh, tal vez piensan que soy tu novia- bromeó.

- Lo dudo- murmuré en mi menú, sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Soy la primera chica con la que has sido fotografiado?- Alice preguntó frunciendo las cejas en confusión.

-Bueno, he estado en fotos con chicas antes, pero en grupo. Esta es la primera vez que estoy solo con una chica en una foto- le contesté.

-Wow, asi que de verdad lo decías cuando mencionaste que nunca hablas con chicas, eh?- musitó.

-Sí, te lo dije Alice. No necesito ningún tipo de distracciones y la mayoría de ellas son molestas- dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Esta bien, pero podrías haberme advertido acerca de toda esta atención. Me hubiera puesto algo mejor!- me regañó.

Deje a mi hermana para que se preocupara sobre lo que tenía puesto. Después de que pedimos, charlamos sobre su vuelo.

-Vamos a ver una película después de esto!- chilló.

-¿No estás cansada del vuelo?- le pregunté.

-No!-

Luego miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie estaba escuchando. –¿Has hablado con Bella ya?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Mi mamá nunca renunció a dejar de preguntarme todos estos años y Alice saltaba ante cualquier oportunidad de poder hacerlo ella misma también.

Le conté el incidente de la librería y ella estaba prácticamente saltando en su asiento de arriba abajo.

-Edward! Eso es una gran noticia! Por fin hablaste con ella después de tantos años! Eso es progreso!- chilló.

-Alice, ¿puedes bajar la voz? No quiero que nadie nos oiga! Y sólo decir que me gustan los mismos libros que a ella, darle las gracias y decir su nombre no constituye realmente a hablar con ella- susurré.

-Muy bien! Pero eso es una buena noticia, sin embargo, deberías estar feliz por eso! Al menos te decidiste. Estaba comenzando a pensar que eras gay!-

-No soy gay, Alice- me quejé en voz baja antes de soltar un suspiro- Yo sólo no se qué hacer con esa conversación. Jasper se acercó y le dio un codazo a ella y entonces ella ya no me miraba otra vez. Todo el intercambio fue… raro-

-Estás pensando demasiado en ello- se mofó Alice.

Tal vez, yo pensaba demasiado las cosas.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi a Bella y Jasper entrar en el restaurant. Alice notó el cambio en mi comportamiento y miró en la misma dirección.

-¿Esa es Bella?- preguntó.

-Sí, y por favor, deja de mirar por encima de ellos- murmuré girando para mirar la comida frente a mí.

-Ella es muy linda, Edward. Tienes que ir a hablar con ella- dijo Alice sin dejar de mirarlos. Parecía más como si estuviera comiéndose con los ojos a Jasper.

-No. Vamos a terminar de comer y a ver la película- añadí rápidamente.

Vi con el rabillo del ojo que Bella y Jasper se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la parte frontal del restaurant. Se estaban riendo y hablando.

-¿Ese es Jasper?- Alice preguntó con asombro.

-Sí- contesté.

-Wow- dijo sonando sin aliento. Yo sabía que ella se enamoraría de él. Él era exactamente su tipo. Sólo esperaba que Bella y él no estén saliendo de manera que Alice pudiera tener oportunidad. Pero esa esperanza era más por mí que por Alice.

La camarera tomó su orden y se fue. Pensé que había atrapado a Bella mirando en nuestra dirección, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Vi a Jasper preguntarle algo y mirar hacia nuestra dirección y luego de nuevo hacia ella. Siguieron hablando de nuevo. Qué extraño.

-¿Son pareja, Edward?- preguntó Alice.

-No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe pero todo el mundo sólo supone que son pareja. ¿Qué piensas tú?- Tenía curiosidad sobre qué opinaba ella.

-No estoy segura- dijo mirándolos, tratando de averiguar lo que eran el uno del otro basándose en sus interacciones.

-Parece que son sólo amigos por lo que puedo decirte, pero quién sabe- dijo.

Durante el resto de la cena, me atreví a mirar en dirección a Bella por la esquina de mi ojo. En una ocasión, vi a Jasper mirando por encima en nuestra dirección. ¿Estaba mirando a Alice?

En un momento, vi caer la cara de Bella con el ceño fruncido y los hombros caídos. ¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Acaso vio a Alice mirando a Jasper? ¿Estaba molesta de que Jasper estaba mirando por encima en nuestra dirección? El intercambio de todo era demasiado confuso y frustrante.

Después de unos minutos, Alice y yo, nos levantamos y nos fuimos. Afortunadamente, fui capaz de convencerla de que había tiendas afuera dónde comprar antes de la película para que ella dejara de mirar hacia la mesa de Bella y Jasper.

Después de ir a algunas tiendas, estábamos de pie en la fila para comprar los boletos para el cine. Hubo más miradas y susurros. Suspiré empezando a molestarme. Podía oír los clics de las cámaras de los teléfonos detrás de mí.

Después de comprar las dos entradas, nos separamos y fui hacia los baños.

Salí y vi que Jasper estaba en la fila para comprar comida en la entrada.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté a Alice mientras estaba en la misma fila.

-¿Me puedes conseguir una lata de refresco y palomitas de maíz? Voy a ir a buscar los asientos- ofreció.

-Bueno, nos vemos allí-

Ella se volvió y entró a la sala del cine. Vi como Jasper pedía su comida y me pregunté si él estaba aquí con Bella y si estarían viendo la misma película que nosotros.

Tal vez de esta manera pudiera averiguar si estaban juntos o no. Seguramente, si ponía su brazo alrededor de ella o algo así. Dios, estoy teniendo que recurrir a tener que espiarlos en una sala de cine. Este fue un nuevo punto bajo para mí.

Lo vi salir y no me di cuenta hacia dónde se marchó. No quería quedar atrapado mirándolo.

Pedí dos refrescos y palomitas de maíz antes de dirigirme hacia la sala del cine. Estaba lleno de gente y busqué a Alice con la mirada. Tan pronto como vi a Bella y Jasper , mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Y, por supuesto, Alice estaba sentado justo al lado de Bella.

Iba a matar a mi hermana. ¿Qué estaba pensando hacer?

Poco a poco me acerqué a la fila y vi a Bella y a Jasper susurrando entre sí. No estaba seguro de lo que estaban diciendo, pero parecía más como si estuvieran pronunciando algo sin sonido. Tal vez no querían que Alice escuchara que decían.

-Perdona, ¿puedo pasar?-dije al darme cuenta que probablemente era un buen momento para mí para decirle algo más ahora que ella estaba tan cerca.

¿Cómo fue la cena? ¿Te ha gustado la comida?

¿Esas eran las únicas líneas que podía pensar? Dios, soy bastante patético.

Mientras que yo estaba luchando con mis pensamientos sobre que podría llegar a decirle a ella, me di cuenta de que ella no me miró, lo que me hizo sentir más confuso. Me recordó a como se comporto en la librería y no estuve seguro de qué pensar. Tenía que haber sabido de que Alice guardaba aquel asiento para mí pero, ¿por qué ella me ignoraba? No quería poner el dedo en la llaga, pero tuve la sensación de malestar en la boca del estómago de que yo no le gustaba a ella, y yo no estaba seguro de sí había hecho algo mal.

Ella deslizó sus piernas lo suficiente para que yo pudiera pasar mientras caminaba junto a ella y me sentaba al lado de Alice.

Alice me dio una mirada inquisitiva, me encogí de hombros. En ese momento, la película comenzó así que fue imposible escuchar cualquier sonido proveniente de Bella, desde donde estaba sentado.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron incómodas, por decir menos. Había tratado de observar el comportamiento de Bella y Jasper, pero no vi que confirmara que eran pareja. La única cosa extraña que capturé fue que Jasper no paraba de saltar en su asiento cada vez que volvía la cabeza para mirar en nuestra dirección. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver que lo causaba.

Extraño. No estaba seguro de si él nos miraba a nosotros o sólo a Alice.

Tan pronto como terminó la película, Bella se levantó de su asiento, agarró del brazo a Jasper y lo sacó de la sala lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Alice.

-No sé. ¿Pensaste que era extraño el modo en el que actuaban? – pregunté.

-Me di cuenta de que Jasper saltaba mucho y juro que vi a Bella pellizcarlo. Eso fue realmente gracioso.- dijo Alice riendo.

Empezamos a caminar de regreso a los dormitorios a medida que seguía hablando.

-¿Crees que yo haya hecho algo malo?- le pregunté a Alice.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- ella arrugó la cara en confusión.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello. Un hábito nervioso mío.

-Bueno, cuando llegue para sentarme, ella ni se molestó en mirarme. Sólo me ignoró. Fue simplemente extraño.

-Tal vez sólo es diferente a las otras chicas. Estoy segura de que ella no es para nada como tus fans, Edward. ¿De verdad pensaste de que ella debería enamorarse al instante del "Gran Edward Cullen"?- Alice se burló mirándome.

Estaba a punto de decir algo en mi defensa, pero continuó.

-En realidad, podrías haberle dicho algo en vez de esperar que ella hiciera el primer movimiento. Realmente necesitas hacer algo con eso. De lo contrario, dale tiempo. Ella irá hacia ti. Eso si tú tienes las bolas suficientes para hablar con ella otra vez- bromeó Alice.

Tenía la esperanza de que Alice tuviera razón y que Bella finalmente viniera hacia mí. Me preguntaba cuántas veces me llevaría ir hasta ella, no es que yo estuviera dispuesto a darme por vencido. Que no era el caso, pero el momento me molestó. ¿Cuándo tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con ella? Para la escuela faltaban aún dos semanas y yo sólo esperaba tener mi oportunidad.

* * *

><p>El primer POV Edward No lo aman chicas? Si todavia no lo hacen, prometo que lo haran, y las que ya lo hacen como yo... van a morir de amor con el correr de los capítulos.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, 10 hermosos reviews y subo el proximo capítulo :)

LAS ADORO gracias por el apoyo, no saben lo lindo que se siente ver que a la gente le gusta lo que haces (aunque solo sea traducir), te acompañan y además se toman dos minutitos de su tiempo para dejarte unas palabras de aliento. Agradezco un monton a la gente que me agrego a sus FF's, a sus alertas, son todo.

xoxo, Mandy.


	4. Disturbia

Disclaimer : La historia le pertenece a Pochacco906, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Summary : Situada en Los ángeles en la Preparatoria Ridge Crest, un internado para los ricos y famosos. Bella Swan está comenzando su último año. Ella es inteligente y tímida, y la típica adolescente que se ve atrapada en sus sueños despiertos. Ella está enamorada del chico más popular de la escuela, Edward Cullen, desde hace tres años. Pero ella no ha hablado ni una sola palabra con él. Podrá ella conseguir el valor para hablar antes de que termine el año? O su timidez la superará? Qué pasará cuando tres nuevos estudiantes lleguen a la escuela? Tendrá ella el mejor año escolar de su vida? O el peor? O simplemente podrá ella volar lejos hacia la Universidad sin llegar a conocer al famoso Edward Cullen?

Capítulo 4 – Disturbia

Canción – Disturbia by Rihanna

**POV Bella**

Esa noche traté de conciliar el sueño, pero empecé a dar vueltas en mi cama. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era aquella chica. Ni siquiera sé porque estaba pensando en ello. Ni siquiera conozco a Edward Cullen y aquí estoy, sentada en mi cama preguntándome quién era la misteriosa chica. Ni siquiera es de mi incumbencia.

En serio, esto tiene que parar. Soy una persona realmente triste y patética.

Me volví para mirar mi reloj y gruñí. Eran las 2:13 de la madrugada. Iba a ir a comer temprano mañana. De repente, oí unos ruidos en el pasillo.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Estaba comenzando a inquietarme. Pocas personas se habían mudado hasta ahora y normalmente las noches eran tranquilas. Oí unos pies arrastrándose por el pasillo, pero esta vez ya estaba detrás de mi puerta.

Tengo que estar soñando. No había ninguna posibilidad de que mi compañero de habitación viniera a estas horas de la noche. ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! Empecé a abofetearme en el rostro. OW! Bueno, definitivamente no estaba dormida.

Empecé a pensar en llamar a Jasper y hacerle saber lo que estaba pasando, pero era mitad de la noche y no quería despertarlo.

Rápidamente miré alrededor del oscuro cuarto para ver si tenía algún tipo de arma. Por suerte, el bate de béisbol que Emmett me dio por "protección" se encontraba en la esquina de mi armario, así que me levanté, lo tomé y me quedé cerca de la puerta. Pude oír el picaporte girarse y la puerta abrirse. De inmediato me acerqué gritando con todas mis fuerzas.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH-

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Ay!- Oí una fuerte voz.

-¡Ato! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo!-

Poco a poco dejé de mover el bate y entorné los ojos hacia la figura de pie en el pasillo. Él era muy alto y musculoso. Traté de ajustar los ojos a la luz y, finalmente, me di cuenta de a quién estaba mirando.

-¡Emmett!- Grité y salté hacia los brazos de mi hermano.

-¡Hola pequeña!- dijo mientras me envolvía en un abraso de oso, levantándome del suelo.

-¡Em… yo… no puedo… respirar!- traté de decir.

-Oh, ¡lo siento!- dijo cuando me puso de vuelta sobre el suelo.

-Me alegra ver que por lo menos estás haciendo uso del bate que te di. Es muy útil, ¿verdad?- dijo moviendo las cejas.

Me eché a reír y me volví hacia mi habitación iluminada, mientras le hacía una seña para que pasara.

-Es la primera vez que he tenido que usarlo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y a esta hora?- dije cuando entró y cerró la puerta.

-Um… ¿mamá y papá no te dijeron?- dijo nervioso.

-No, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? – le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Bueno, yo…eh… no pasé mi último año en la Preparatoria Hilltop por lo que me han enviado aquí para terminar mi último año y con suerte entrar a la universidad- dijo rápidamente con la esperanza de que yo no lo escuchara, pero lo hice.

-¿QUÉ? ¿NO PASASTE, EMMETT?- grité.

Le vi hacer una mueca de dolor y encogerse de hombros. Siempre me sorprendió la manera en la que podía intimidar a mi hermano ya que el siempre intimidaba a los demás con su tamaño pero Rose y yo éramos las únicas que podíamos asustarlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, hermanita, pero escucha. Mamá y papá decidieron enviarme aquí para que puedas ser mi tutora y así ayudarme a pasar y me uniré al equipo de fútbol de aquí para ver si puedo conseguir una potencial beca de fútbol.-

Me crucé de brazos. –¡Esa fue la razón por la cual mamá y papá te enviaron a Hilltop en un principio! ¡Se suponía que consiguieras una beca para el fútbol allí porque su programa de fútbol es mejor!- le grité.

-Bueno, obviamente eso no sucedió, así que estoy atrapado aquí- suspiró.

Me di cuenta que realmente estaba muy molesto al respecto, así que no lo presioné más.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que sea tu tutora?- le pregunté.

-Bells, todos sabemos que tú eres el cerebro de la familia, ¿puedes ayudarme, por favor? Realmente tengo que entrar a la universidad y terminar la secundaria. Es suficientemente vergonzoso el no haber pasado mi último año. Por lo menos ahora, puedo empezar de nuevo en una nueva escuela, por favor, ayúdame.- declaró.

Siempre he sido débil cuando se trataba de mi hermano, así que asentí con la cabeza lentamente de acuerdo.

-Te ayudaré, pero debes tomar nuestras sesiones de tutoría en serio. Nada de bromas o travesuras, ¿entiendes?- dije.

-¡Sí, señora!- me saludó.

Luego comenzó a frotarse las manos como si estuviera tramando algo.

-Bueno, ahora tendrás a tu hermano mayor aquí para protegerte de todos los chicos- dijo.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Todos los chicos? ¿Veía alguna línea esperando detrás de mi puerta? ¡No!

Lo miré como si estuviera loco y rodé los ojos.

-Bueno, tengo noticias para ti, porque no hay chicos por los cuáles debas preocuparte- le dije.

-Sigue diciéndote eso a ti misma, pequeña. Soy un chico también y sé lo que los chicos quieren. Y si alguien se acerca a ti, deberá pasar sobre mí primero- declaró.

-Está bien, hazlo a tu manera pero nada va a pasar porque te digo, no hay chicos-

-¡Eres tan terca! Como sea, ¡tengo una idea!- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos. Ese brillo nunca era una buena señal.

En primer lugar, Emmett era el rey de las bromas y los chistes. Así que cada vez que él tenía ese brillo en sus ojos significaba que estaba tramando algo que no era bueno, lo que es malo. Muy malo.

-Pequeña, ¿podemos decirle a todo el mundo aquí que somos gemelos?- me preguntó como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo. ¡Tiene que estar bromeando!

-Em, nadie va a creer que somos gemelos. Eres enorme, y mírame a mí- Era mucho más pequeña que él.-Además, la gente de aquí ya saben quién eres y saben que no somos gemelos-

Era cierto. Mi hermano era el rey de la Preparatoria Hilltop. Era como el "Edward Cullen" en su escuela pero no… ¿cómo debo decirlo con suavidad? ¿Muy estudioso? Sí, definitivamente el no era muy estudioso. Emmett era el capitán del equipo de fútbol y baseball y jugador estrella del equipo de basquetball . Él era todo deportes. Estaría muy sorprendida si él no se convierte en alguna clase de jugador profesional algún día. Alguien tendría que estar escondido en una cueva para no saber quién era Emmett Swan.

-¡Oh, pero vamos Bells, será divertido! Y la gente pensará que es divertido!- rogó.

-¿Cómo va a pensar la gente que nosotros siendo gemelos es divertido?- Podía ver a su mente corriendo a mil por hora y tenía que parar ahora.

-Cualquier plan que hayas inventado en esa loca cabeza tuya no va a funcionar- le espeté.

-¿Por favor? Podemos hacerlo por diversión. Me gusta una buena risa, lo sabes- se quejó.

No había manera de que aceptara esta vez. Tenía que poner mi pie en el suelo. ¡Esto era una locura!. Por no mencionar que eso traería atención y yo odiaba la atención.

-No, Em!- le grité.

-Esta bién, decepcióname, Bella- Él hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos.

-Como sea- le contesté y di vuelta los ojos.

-¿Por qué has entrado tan tarde? ¿Y cómo te metiste en mi habitación de todos modos? No tienes una llave- le pregunté.

-Quería llegar antes de que Rosalie llegue mañana para ayudarla a mudarse. ¿Te importa si duerma en esta cama extra? – Apuntó a la cama vacía en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

-Sí, déjame buscar algunas mantas para ti, puedes utilizar el baño para cambiarte- Entró al cuarto de baño y se puso su pijama, mientras arreglaba la cama para él. Salió y se dirigió hacia la cama mientras yo apagaba las luces.

Volví a mi cama y me acurruqué debajo de mis mantas.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí Em, creo que este año será genial contigo y con Rose aquí-

-Yo también me alegro, enana-

-Ah, y Em, ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?-

-Eso es para mí saber y para ti averiguarlo. Muajajaja- se echó a reír. Le oía frotándose las manos. Eso no era bueno. Si él sabía cómo entrar en mi habitación esto sería considerado una zona de peligro. Di vuelta los ojos sabiendo que no me iba a ver en la oscuridad y me quedé dormida.

Sentí el calor del sol en mi rostro cuando me desperté la mañana siguiente. Me volví para ver que Emmett seguía durmiendo y fui a tomar la ducha primero. Dejé que el agua caliente cayera en mis hombros y mi espalda. Salí y comencé a peinar mi largo cabello. Me hice una coleta y me puse un par de viejos jeans y una camiseta gris ajustada para ayudar a Rose y a Emmett con la mudanza.

Salí y recibí un mensaje de texto de Jasper diciéndome que Rose iba a estar aquí en treinta minutos. Me giré y vi que Emmett seguía durmiendo. Esta vez estaba acostado hacia arriba, con la boca abierta y podría haber jurado que le caía baba de la boca. Empecé a picarlo en el estómago y a llamarlo por su nombre con la esperanza de que se despertara, pero ni se movió.

Seguí sacudiendo su brazo y llamándolo por su nombre, ni se dio cuenta, así que esta vez me acerqué a su oreja y grité - ¡Despierta, Emmett!-

Él se levantó rápidamente, parecía aturdido.

-Eh, ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Estás en mi dormitorio, ¿Recuerdas?. Ve a tomar una ducha, Rose va a estar aquí en treinta minutos-

Caminó a paso lento hacia el baño murmurando para sí mismo y tomó una toalla limpia mientras yo me sentaba en mi escritorio y navegaba por internet.

Una vez que terminó, agarró su bolso y nos dirigimos al encuentro de Jasper y Rosalie. Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento y vi a mi bella amiga rubia de pie junto a su BMW M3 convertible.

-¡Rosie!- escuché a Emmett gritar mientras corría hacia ella y la levantaba entre sus brazos haciéndola girar. Ellos estaban definitivamente enamorados. Ahora empezaron a besarse y yo sabía que no iban a detenerse pronto.

-¡Ejem!- me aclaré la garganta con la esperanza de que pararan.

-¿Puedo obtener mi abrazo ahora?- le dije fingiendo estar molesta.

Ellos dejaron de besarse y Rose se volvió hacia mí sonriendo.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo ella mientras se acercaba y me daba un abrazo.

-Rose, estoy tan contenta de que tú y Em vengan este año aquí- dije.

-Él te dijo sobre eso, ¿eh?- ella dijo con cautela.

-Sí, estoy decepcionada pero al menos estoy contenta de que podamos pasar nuestro último año todos juntos, aunque Em lo repite- dije y sonreí.

Jasper miró sorprendido sobre lo que dije y empezó a preguntarle a Emmett que había pasado.

-¿Has recibido tu asignación de habitación ya?- le pregunté.

-¡Sí!- Ella respondió con una gran sonrisa y sus impresionantes ojos azules brillando bajo el sol.

-¿Bueno? ¿En qué edificio y habitación estás?-

-Edificio C Habitación #459- dijo de a poco.

-¡Somos compañeras! ¡Este será el mejor año!- Chillé y la abrazé.

-Vamos a mudarte- dije y tomé una maleta de su auto.

Pude ver que más alumnos estaban llegando ahora y me alegré de que Rose llegara un poco antes. De lo contrario, sería una casa de locos. Por supuesto, todo el mundo nos miraba mientras nos movíamos, seguramente por Rose y Emmett. En primer lugar, Rosalie parece una modelo y Emmett es tan enorme que asusta a la gente.

Una hora después, tuvimos todas las cosas de Rosalie en nuestra habitación y luego fuimos a ayudar a Emmett con sus cosas. Resultó que Emmet iba a compartir habitación con Jasper, lo cual era perfecto!. Fuimos andando hasta su monstruoso Jeep azul y me di cuenta de que había más miradas. Estaba segura de que la gente se sintió más intimidada en cuánto vieron su auto.

Terminamos de ayudar a Emmett a mudarse y decidimos encontrarnos para almorzar en una hora. Agarré a Rose y nos dirigimos de nuevo a nuestro dormitorio. Hablamos sobre lo que hicimos en el verano.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación y cerramos la puerta, ella empezó a desempacar sus maletas y a colgar su ropa en el armario. Fui a ayudarla a desempacar algunas de sus cajas para su escritorio.

-Así que, ¿hay alguien en la escuela que te haya llamado la atención?- preguntó con desconfianza.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Jasper dijo algo? No, sé que él no lo haría. Él era el único que sabía acerca de mi enamoramiento. Pero si lo hizo, estaba muerto!

-No- mentí.

-Vamos, Bella!. Tiene que haber alguien aquí que te guste o pienses que es lindo- presionó.

-Bueno, hay un futbolista realmente molesto llamado Mike Newton que siempre trata de hablar conmigo, pero definitivamente no es mi tipo y no me gusta. Aparte de eso, realmente no hay nadie- dije mintiendo de nuevo.

-¿Mike Newton? Él es un idiota! Tu sabes que Emmett tuvo una pelea con él en año pasado en un gran partido de fútbol, ¿verdad?- dijo.

La miré como si estuviera hablando en un lenguaje alienígena.

-Rose, Jasper y yo no vamos a ninguno de los juegos de la escuela. Ni siquiera sé nada sobre fútbol y mucho menos tratar de ver y averiguar qué está pasando-

Ella se rió. –Bueno, tú tienes que ir a los juegos este año ya que Emmett va a estar en el equipo. Él está pensando probar para baloncesto también-

-¿Qué? ¿Él hará baloncesto también? ¿Cómo se supone que nos centraremos en las sesiones de tutoría si estará enfocado en los deportes?-

-Bueno, él está tratando de ver si puede conseguir una beca universitaria para el fútbol o el baloncesto. No creo que quiso decírtelo porque creía que te asustarías, cosa que acabas de hacer. Pero no te preocupes, tendrán tiempo para las sesiones de tutoría. Voy a tratar de ayudarlo tanto como pueda también-

-Oh, bueno, al menos sé que pasará más tiempo contigo que conmigo así que eso ayudará!-

Terminamos de desempacar sus cosas y salimos a reunirnos con Jasper y Emmett en el patio de comidas. Definitivamente había más estudiantes hoy y el patio de comidas estaba repleto de gente.

Afortunadamente, no teníamos que empezar a usar nuestro uniforme escolar hasta que la escuela comenzara oficialmente así que estaba disfrutando el código de vestimenta libre.

Tomamos nuestra comida de Chipotle y nos sentamos en una mesa en el centro del patio de comidas. Podía ver que la gente nos miraba de nuevo y estaba comenzando a sentirme incómoda. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero con Rose y Emmett aquí sabía que eso era imposible de evitar.

Ya ves, Rose y Emmett eran extremadamente populares en la preparatoria Hilltop de manera que sólo significaba que también serían populares aquí. Era como una transición automática. Tampoco ayuda el hecho de que Rose y Emmett amaban esa popularidad en toda su gloria.

Cuando Jasper y yo comenzamos aquí nuestro primer año tuvimos las miradas también pero eventualmente pararon. La gente nos dejó en paz una vez que se dieron cuenta que a nosotros no nos gustaba la atención. Simplemente disfrutamos siendo normales y no teniendo que estar pendientes de nuestra popularidad.

Ahora, con Emmett y Rose aquí, siento como si estuviera reviviendo mis primeros años de estudiante. Tal vez no fue tan buena idea que ellos vinieran aquí. ¡Ugh!

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… y en el momento justo, la toma de fotografías comenzó. Pude ver a Rose sonreír. Ella estaba definitivamente disfrutándolo.

-¿Porqué están tomando fotos?- preguntó Emmett.

-Es para la columna de chismes Taint-a-alicious en el periódico escolar- Jasper dijo.

-Oh, había una columna así en Hilltop, supongo que debo sonreír y saludar- dijo Emmett. Así que, por supuesto, como el hermano idiota que es, él comenzó a saludar y a sonreír como si fuera una reina de belleza quién acaba de ganar la corona y la gente seguía apretando el click de sus cámaras.

Me encogí en mi asiento, quería esconderme en una esquina. ¿Por qué yo?

* * *

><p>Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo! Se que me tarde un par de semanitas esta vez, pero tuve un problema respecto a mi beta, además estoy con finales en mi escuela y me era imposible sentarme enfrente de la computadora sin tener que hacerlo para terminar algun trabajo.<p>

¿Que les parecio este capitulo? De a poco vamos introduciendo mas personajes, ¿que les parece Emmett? siempre quise tener un hermano como el!

Seguramente estare subiendo en estos dias el siguiente capitulo que creo será un POV Edward. Si puedo lo subo mañana, si no esperenlo esta semana.

Recuerden dejar reviews hermosas! No pondre cuantos porque amo todos los que me dejan, aunque sean dos o tres, igual... me gustaria que fueran mas xD digo porque... chicas... mas de 200 personas ven cada capitulo y 10 se pasan a decir : Me gusto, lo odie, vete de xd Pero bueno, los amare a todos igual.

Si quieren hablar conmigo, tienen alguna pregunta o algo, no duden en enviarme un PM o pregunten por review y yo se los enviare, respondo a todo!

Cuidense y hasta la proxima

Atte. Mandy xoxo


	5. Hound Dog

Disclaimer : La historia le pertenece a Pochacco906, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Summary : Situada en Los ángeles en la Preparatoria Ridge Crest, un internado para los ricos y famosos. Bella Swan está comenzando su último año. Ella es inteligente y tímida, y la típica adolescente que se ve atrapada en sus sueños despiertos. Ella está enamorada del chico más popular de la escuela, Edward Cullen, desde hace tres años. Pero ella no ha hablado ni una sola palabra con él. Podrá ella conseguir el valor para hablar antes de que termine el año? O su timidez la superará? Qué pasará cuando tres nuevos estudiantes lleguen a la escuela? Tendrá ella el mejor año escolar de su vida? O el peor? O simplemente podrá ella volar lejos hacia la Universidad sin llegar a conocer al famoso Edward Cullen?

Capítulo 5 – Hound Dog

Canción – Hound Dog by Elvis Presley

**POV Bella**

Después del almuerzo, decidimos ir a comprar algunas cosas para nuestros dormitorios así que Rose y yo llevamos mi Audi Q7 SUV blanco mientras Jasper y Emmett llevaron su monstruoso Jeep azul.

Volvimos con nuestro coche lleno y tuvimos que llevar todo a nuestros dormitorios. Los pasillos de los dormitorios estaban llenándose ahora. La música explotaba, las puertas de las habitaciones se mantenían abiertas y las chicas iban y venían entre las demás habitaciones.

Configuramos la nueva TV y reproductor de DVD que compramos, así como las dos bolsas y la alfombra. Empezamos a poner fotos y afiches en nuestras paredes. Coloqué mis pósters de Linkin Park y Maroon 5, a Rose también le gustaban así que no pareció importarle.

Después de terminar de guardar todas las cosas que compramos, estaba agotada y fui a tomarme una ducha antes de encontrarnos con los chicos para cenar.

Recogí mi cabello en un moño, me puse un par de jeans oscuros, un top verde, una sudadera blanca y mis zapatillas Converse también blancas. Rose llevaba una minifalda de jean y una sudadera roja y blanca.

Nos dirigimos hacia los dormitorios de los chicos y me di cuenta de que todos los chicos estaban mirando a Rose de nuevo. Esta vez, algunos embobados y pude jurar ver a uno babear hasta el piso. Asco.

Jasper y Emmett estaban esperando afuera a medida que nos reuníamos con ellos. Por supuesto, Rose y Emmett tuvieron que hacer una escena para mostrar que ella estaba tomada por lo que ella saltó a sus brazos y empezaron a besarse. No sabía si eso a los chicos los hizo rezagarse un poco o los animó aún más.

-¡Ugh! ¡Asco! ¿Tengo que ver a mi hermano besarse con una de mis mejores amigas enfrente de mí todo el tiempo ahora? ¡Consíganse una habitación!- les grité mientras agarraba del brazo a Jasper y caminaba hacia el centro comercial.

- Vas a tener que acostumbrarte Bells, ahora que ambos están aquí. Me pone enfermo también, pero vamos a tener que solo lidiar con eso.- dijo Jasper mirando disgustado también.

-Enana, ¿Qué hay para comer aquí? ¡Tengo hambre!- Escuché a Emmett gritar detrás de mí mientras él y Rose nos alcanzaban.

-Bueno, tienen casi de todo. Estoy segura de que es similar a lo que había en Hilltop. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hoy?- pregunté.

-¡Consigamos comida mexicana!- dijo Emmett.

-¡Dios, no! Tengo que compartir una habitación contigo y sé lo que los frijoles hacen a tu estómago- gritó Jasper.

-Frijoles, frijoles, la fruta musical, cuánto más se come, más te hace sonar, mientras más te hace sonar, mejor te sientes así que come frijoles con cada comida- Emmett cantó mientras la gente nos observaba. (N/T : Este Emmett está loco xD) Entonces oí un golpe de Rose contra la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-¡Ay! ¡Rosie!- Emmett hizo un mohín, Jasper y yo nos reímos.

-¿Qué hay de Johnny Rockets?- dijo Rose.

-¡Hamburguesas, suena bien! Estoy poniéndome hambrienta también, así que ¡vamos!- dije mientras caminábamos hacia Johnny Rockets.

-Rosie, ¡mira! Tienen una tienda de juegos aquí. ¿Podemos Jazz y yo encontrarnos con ustedes dos en Johnny Rockets? Poor favor. –le rogó.

-Pensé que tenías hambre- dijo Rose.

-Tenía pero el nuevo juego de Grand Theft Auto acaba de salir y tengo muchas ganas de comprarlo, pooor favor ¿Rosie?- hizo un mohín.

¡Dios! Sonaba como un niño pidiendo permiso a sus padres para comprar algo.

¿Cómo es que estábamos relacionados? Giré mis ojos.

-Está bien, vamos a tomar un puesto y a esperarlos- dijo mientras cruzaba un brazo con el mio. Entramos a Johnny Rockets mientras los chicos se dirigían a la tienda de juegos. El restaurant estaba lleno hoy y se escuchaban todas las charlas en voz alta.

Podía sentir las miradas mientras caminábamos y nos sentábamos en una mesa vacía. Agarré el menú y lo miré mientras escuchábamos la música fuerte en los altavoces.

_You ain't nothin but a hound dog_

_Cryin all the time._

_You ain't nothin but a hound dog_

_Cryin all the time._

_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine_

-¡Bueno, hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?-

Vi a alguien deslizarse al asiento junto a mí. Pude sentir su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y supe que era Mike Newton.

¿Cuándo el iba a parar y entender? ¡Él era tan condenadamente molesto!

Miré hacia arriba y vi a su amigo, Tyler, otro jugador de fútbol sentado junto a Rose y tratando de poner su brazo alrededor de ella pero quitó su brazo de una palmada.

-No te atrevas a tocarme nunca más o te partiré en dos, ¿entendido?- ella gritó. Lo vi flaquear en su respuesta. Rose podía ser muy atemorizante si la ponías en su lado malo.

Quité el brazo de Mike y apretando mis dientes dije- ¿Qué quieres, Newton?.

_When they said you was high classed,_

_Well, that was just a lie._

_When they said you was high classed,_

_Well, that was just a lie._

_You ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine._

-Tienes muy buen aspecto, Swan- dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Tiré dagas con mis ojos hacia él. ¡Cerdo asqueroso!

-¡Newton! ¡Crowley!- escuché a Emmett gritar detrás de nosotros. Vi a Tyler y a Mike saltar y encogerse.

-¡Salgan de nuestros asientos!- Emmett resonó.

Los vi luchar para levantarse de la mesa. Se veían cagados de miedo. Diablos, yo también lo estaría si ponía molesto a Emmett.

Todo el restaurant se quedó en silencio y todos nos miraron. Ni cara no podía estar más roja.

_You ain't nothin but a hound dog_

_Cryin all the time._

_You ain't nothin but a hound dog_

_Cryin all the time._

_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine_

Parpadeé y ahora, todo frente a mí, parecía como si estuviéramos en 1950. Emmett y Jasper estaban vestidos con chaquetas de cuero negro con su cabello peinado hacia atrás. Rose y yo estábamos con faldas poodle ( N/T : Las faldas que usaban en la película Grease) con blusas blancas apretadas metidas en nuestras faldas. Las dos teníamos el cabello atado en una alta y ajustada cola de caballo y pañuelos atados al cuello.

Mike y Tyler llevaban sus chaquetas de fútbol y parecían asustados. Entonces, Emmett lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Mike y todo se volvió loco. Comida empezó a volar por todos lados. Y cada vez más chicos de unían a la pelea. Chicos con chaquetas de cuero contra chicos con chaquetas de fútbol.

Miré a Mike y lo vi llorar. Me eché a reír. Fue muy gracioso. Entonces sentí que alguien me pateaba por debajo de la mesa. -¡Ay¡- grité.

_When they said you was high classed,_

_Well, that was just a lie._

_When they said you was high classed,_

_Well, that was just a lie._

_You ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine_

Eso definitivamente me sacó de mi ensueño. Me agaché para frotar mi pierna. Realmente necesito parar de hacer eso.

-¿Porqué fue eso?- dije moviendo los labios sin soltar ningún sonido. No quería cortar la tensión en el aire.

-¡Estabas en las nubes de nuevo!- ella movió los labios en respuesta.

Rose, Emmett y Jasper sabía que podía, a veces, dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos. Ellos siempre pensaron que era gracioso mientras íbamos creciendo constantemente me molestaban al respecto, pero yo sabía que una vez que llegamos a la escuela secundaria comenzaban a molestarse por eso porque yo tendía a mezclar la realidad con mis sueños. ¡Ups!

Miré a mi lado para ver a Emmett y Jasper de pie, uno junto al otro, frente a Mike y Tyler. Ambos tenían sus brazos cruzados y parecían enojados. Jasper siempre se enojaba con Mike porque no paraba de acosarme. Pero ahora que Emmett estaba aquí, tenía la sensación de que Mike ya no iba a ser un problema.

-¿Qué están haciendo con mi chica y mi hermana pequeña?- Emmett gritó mientras picaba el pecho de Mike y tiraba puñales con los ojos a Tyler. –No olviden que la última vez que estuvimos en el campo, lloraste como un bebé y podemos hacer una repetición de eso hoy aquí- dijo Emmett amenazante mientras hacía crujir los nudillos.

Todos en el restaurant reían mientras las caras de Mike y Tyler se volvían rojas brillantes. Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y vi como la gente comenzaba a tomar fotos.

_When they said you was high classed,_

_Well, that was just a lie._

_When they said you was high classed,_

_Well, that was just a lie._

_You ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine_

Mike tragó saliva y dijo – ¿S-Swan es tu hermana?

-Sí, ¡idiota!. ¡Emmett Swan! ¡Bella Swan! ¿Eres tan idiota como para no poner dos y dos juntos?- gritó Emmett. Pude ver a Mike y Tyler encogerse de nuevo.

-Ahora, Newton, escuché que has estado acosando a mi hermana desde primer año así mantente lo más lejos de ella posible, ¿entendido? Y te quiero a ti fuera de los límites de mi chica también, Crowley. ¡O verán a mi puño reuniéndose con sus caras! Los voy a estar vigilando- dijo Emmett mientras señalaba sus ojos y luego a Mike y Tyler.

-Ahora, ¡salgan de aquí!- Emmett gritó mientras ellos salían del restaurant. Todo el mundo rió otra vez y pude ver que algunos incluso grabaron lo sucedido en sus teléfonos celulares probablemente para publicarlo en Youtube.

_You ain't nothin but a hound dog_

_Cryin all the time._

_You ain't nothin but a hound dog_

_Cryin all the time._

_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine_

Emmett se deslizó al lado de Rosalie riendo mientras Jasper se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿No podrías haber sido un poco más discreto, Em? Todo el mundo nos mira.- le susurré.

-¡Oh, vamos, Bells! ¡Solo me estaba divirtiendo y odio a Mike Newton!- dijo Emmett.

-¿Has visto su cara? ¡Parecía que iba a hacerse pipí en los pantalones!- dijo Rose.

Todos nos echamos a reír.

-Bells, ¿porqué no me dijiste que te estaba molestando?- dijo Emmett.

Miré a Jasper a sabiendas de que él era el culpable y volví a mirar a mi hermano.

-Porque, no es gran cosa. Lo maneje por mi cuenta todos estos años- me encogí de hombros.

-¡No, no lo hiciste! Tenía que pretender ser tu novio en el primer año para que dejara de pedirte que salieras con él- dijo Jasper.

¡Genial! ¡No quería que Emmett y Rose supieran eso!

-¿Qué?- gritaron al mismo tiempo Emmett y Rose.

-¡Jasper!- grité golpeándolo en el brazo, se encogió en su asiento. –Bien, pretendí como si él fuera mi hombre escudo, pero fue solo durante el primer año y ayudó a alejar a los chicos molestos. ¡Y tú no deberías estar hablando Jazz! ¡Me hiciste hacer lo mismo para ti debido a Jessica Stanley y sus amigas!-

-¡Prometiste no decir nada sobre eso!- me gritó.

-¡Bueno, tú lo prometiste también!-

Nos miramos mientras Rose y Emmett rompían a reír.

-¿Tú y Jazz? JAJAJAJAJA ¡Esto es gracioso! Yo… yo ni siquiera puedo imaginarlos a ustedes juntos como pareja- Rose dijo a través de sus risas, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

-¡Me gustaría haber visto eso!- dijo Emmett riéndose también.

Jasper y yo rodamos los ojos. Estábamos acostumbrados a que ellos se rieran de nosotros. Siempre fuimos una fuente para su entretenimiento. Una vez que se detuvieron pedimos nuestra comida.

Entonces Emmett, se puso serio, lo cual es raro. –Tienes que decirme si te vuelve a molestar, enana. Ahora que estoy aquí tendrá que pensar dos veces antes de hablar contigo- dijo.

-Pero ¿no van a tener que ser compañeros de equipo con él si van a estar en el equpo de fútbol? ¿No tienen que llevarse bien? ¿Cómo trabajo en equipo y esas cosas? ¿Cómo van a manejar eso?- dije.

-Fácil. Voy a lograrlo como capitán y él tendrá que hacerme caso- dijo Emmett.

-¿Es realmente tan "fácil" lograr ser capitán?- preguntó Jasper.

-Sí- respondió Emmett con confianza. –La escuela debería estar contenta de que "El Oso" Swan ahora está aquí, así que espero que ahora se pueda ganar el campeonato del estado!-

Me quejé. Este, definitivamente, iba a ser un largo año.

* * *

><p>ALELUYA! Ya se que dije que iba a subir un capitulo mas a la semana siguiente, pero se me ha hecho IMPOSIBLE, por suerte termine con los examenes del segundo trimestre de mi ultimo año en secundaria, igual ya me estan dando los del tercero -.- me quieren matar... Pero tengo un poquiiiito mas de tiempo libre, igual termino en dos meses y de ahi en adelante... soy toda de ustedes c: Y como si fuera poco... me ha estado andando pesimo, no me dejaba subir el capitulo en los pocos tiempos libres que tenia, a alguien mas le pasa lo mismo? es como si tuviera bloqueada la parte de Manage Stories porque toca la pagina se ve como mal configurada .-. Espero que el problema se arregle pronto.<p>

Ahora si vamos a la historia, que les ha parecido este capitulo? A mi Emmett me mata de la risa, esta muuuy loco xD hace ver al Emmett de los libros como un hombre mayor y recatado xdd

Yo se que todas estan esperando ver a Edward de nuevo, pero creo que tendremos uno o dos mas Bella POV hasta que llege el de Edward, igual ya aparecera el en estos mismo capitulos, obviamente, pero como dijo la autora, ella quiere dejar bien asentadas las relaciones entre estos cuatro personajes para que la historia luego se pueda reproducir con fluidez.

**Otra cosita mas(Importante)**... estaba pensando en hacer un grupo privado y una pagina en facebook, sera con el fin de mis traducciones, cuando actualize algo o tenga una historia nueva podre avisar por alli, pueden agregarme al msn y seguirme por twitter, pero eso lo uso mas que nada para hacer amistades o charlar de trivialidades, no estan muy enfocados en las historias, pero como no soy para nada egocentrica... los espacios del grupo privado y de la pagina tambien se usaran para ustedes, para que puedan subir sus propias historias, sus actualizaciones, puedan charlar o lo que ustedes quieren que sea referido a fanfiction y a Twilight, me encantaria poder charlar con ustedes, ademas me encaaaanta leer fanfics y asi podre saber y leer los suyos. **Si les gusta la idea, por favor, diganme con un lindo review c:**

**Ahora si, por ultimo, por favor, si pueden y quieren dejen un review, que no ponga una "meta" de reviews a la cual llegar no quiere decir que no me gusta que los dejen, me motiva a seguir traduciendo y les juro que ponen una sonrisa en mi rostro cada vez que los leo o me llegan las alertas a mi correo.**

Cuidense mucho y no olviden opinar sobre el tema del grupo y la pagina, seguramente, cuando la pagina me vuelva a andar bien, pondre una pequeña encuesta en mi perfil :)

Las amo corazonas, Mandy. :3


	6. Maneater

Disclaimer : La historia le pertenece a Pochacco906, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Summary : Situada en Los ángeles en la Preparatoria Ridge Crest, un internado para los ricos y famosos. Bella Swan está comenzando su último año. Ella es inteligente y tímida, y la típica adolescente que se ve atrapada en sus sueños despiertos. Ella está enamorada del chico más popular de la escuela, Edward Cullen, desde hace tres años. Pero ella no ha hablado ni una sola palabra con él. Podrá ella conseguir el valor para hablar antes de que termine el año? O su timidez la superará? Qué pasará cuando tres nuevos estudiantes lleguen a la escuela? Tendrá ella el mejor año escolar de su vida? O el peor? O simplemente podrá ella volar lejos hacia la Universidad sin llegar a conocer al famoso Edward Cullen?

_Capítulo 6 : Maneater_

Canción – Maneater by Nelly Furtado

**POV BELLA:**

Al día siguiente, Jasper y yo tomamos nuestro desayuno del Starbucks y nos dirigimos a la librería para nuestro turno bien temprano. La tienda estaba más repleta hoy y sabía que los estudiantes estarían viniendo para comprar sus libros de texto y suministros para el año escolar.

Después de ocho largas horas, nuestro turno finalmente acabo y mi espalda estaba matándome. Salimos de la librería y volvimos a los dormitorios. Busqué en mi bolso y encontré mi iPhone para ver mis mensajes.

De : Rose

Para : Bella

¡Cena a las 7 pm! ¡Veme en los dormitorios!

-Jazz, tengo un mensaje de Rose, nos encontraremos para cenar a las 7 pm. Te veremos a ti y a Emm afuera, nos vemos- Él asintió con la cabeza mientras entraba a mi edificio.

Volví a mi habitación y noté que estaba vacía. Rose debe de estar con Emmett. Gracias a dios no estaban en este dormitorio. Sólo Dios sabe lo que podrían estar haciendo. Eso significa que Jasper probablemente esté viniendo hacia aquí en… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Oí un golpe en mi puerta.

-¡Entra, Jazz!- Grité.

-Oye, ¿cómo sabías que era yo? – Dijo cuando abrió la puerta y dejó caer una de las bolsas.

-Mi habitación estaba vacía, así que sabía que Rose y Em están juntos en tu habitación-

-No quieres saber en lo que casi me meto- dijo encogiéndose ligeramente.

Me estremecí. - ¡No! ¡No me digas! No quiero saber lo que mi hermano está haciendo con tu hermana.-

-Oye, ¿puedo usar tu laptop?- me preguntó.

-Claro, está en mi escritorio, me voy a duchar y cambiar- dije mientras agarraba mi ropa de mi armario y entraba al baño.

Me duché y me sequé el cabello, dejándolo suelto y me puse un par de jeans con una ajustada camiseta Hollister blanca. Salí del baño y escuché a Jasper gritar.

-¡Bells, ven aquí! ¡Tienes que ver esto!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?- Dije mientras corría hacia mi escritorio.

Efectivamente, ahí en Youtube había un video de Emmett gritándole a Mike ayer en Johny Rockets.

-¡Ya tiene 5.000 visitas!- dijo Jasper riendo.

-¡Oh dios! ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Esto es tan vergonzoso!- grité.

Jasper estaba, prácticamente, rodando por el suelo de la risa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era bastante divertido ver la reacción de Mike. Lucía como si fuera a llorar. Sólo podía imaginar qué sucedió la última vez que Emmett se metió en una pelea con él.

Me di cuenta de que este año va a ser, definitvamente, diferente, eso es seguro. Sólo ha pasado un día y Emmett ya nos puso en Youtube. Allá va el ser discreto y tener un último año tranquilo. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Después de que Jasper vio el video unas cinco veces, riéndose cada vez, nos fuimos a reunirnos con Rose y Emmett. Los vimos afuera de los dormitorios tomados de la mano.

-¡Dense prisa ustedes dos! ¡Tengo hambre! – gritó Emmett.

- ¿Adónde quieres ir a comer?- le pregunté mientras nos acercábamos a ellos.

-¿Qué hay de Chili's?- dijo Emmett frotándose las manos y relamiéndose los labios. -¡Quiero a mi bebé bebé bebé bebé bebé de vuelta!- cantó.

Todos nos volvimos para mirarlo y girar los ojos. Luego nos dirigimos hacia Chili's en el centro comercial. El restaurant estaba lleno de gente y ruidoso. Podía ver un partido de fútbol de la NFL en todas las pantallas de televisión. Terminamos sentados en una cabina en la parte delantera del restaurant.

-¡Diablos, sí! The Patriots contra Steelers (n/t : no estoy segura de cuál sería su traducción y no quiero equivocarme, por eso dejaré los nombres originales)- dijo Emmet en voz bien alta haciendo que la gente se dé vuelta y nos mire.

Puso la mayor parte de su concentración en el juego mientras que Jasper, Rose y yo miramos el menú. Después de unos minutos, pedimos nuestra comida y empezamos a hablar. Apenas podía distinguir la canción que sonaba debido a todo el ruido, pero se oída débilmente de fondo.

_Everybody look at me, me_

_I walk in the door you start screaming_

_Come on everybody what chu here for?_

_Move your body around like a nympho_

_Everybody get your necks to crack around_

_All you crazy people come on jump around_

_I want to see you all on your knees, knees_

_You either want to be with me, or be me!_

Le estaba hablando a Rose acerca del trabajo cuando vi a Lauren Mallory entrar al restaurant. Ella siguió mi mirada y vi a sus ojos endurecerse.

-¡Lauren Mallory!- siseó.

-¿Cómo sabes quién es?- Jasper preguntó.

-Nuestras escuelas son rivales, ¿recuerdas?. Sé quién es la abeja reina aquí. Además, ella es la zorra más grande y se acostó con la mitad de los chicos de Hilltop- dijo Rose con veneno en su voz. Me di cuenta de que esa no era la historia completa, pero no la presione.

Me volví para mirar hacia Lauren, ella nos vió y dirigió su vista directamente hacia Emmett. Creo que encontró su objetivo. Ella no sería tan estúpida como para acercarse a él estando Rose aquí sentada.

_Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

Entonces la ví caminar hacia nuestra cabina. Okay, así que ella es realmente estúpida. Está pidiendo por un deseo de muerte.

Miré lo que llevaba puesto. Llevaba una súper corta minifalda que apenas cubría su trasero y un top ajustado de corte bajo que presionaba sus pechos juntos. Trataba de mover las caderas y caminar seductoramente hacia Emmett, pero parecía que necesitaba un reemplazo de cadera.

_Make you buy cars_

_Make you cut cords_

_Make you fall, real hard in love_

_She's a maneater, make you work hard_

Emmett estaba todavía muy centrado en la televisión como para darse cuenta. A medida que se acercaba a nuestra mesa, pude ver a Rose matándola con la mirada. Comenzó a girar su pelo rubio con sus dedos mientras trataba desesperadamente de llamar la atención de Emmett, pero él seguía concentrado en la televisión.

Nada podía romper la concentración de Emmett cuando se trataba de deportes, excepto Rose. Ella era la única bendecida con ese don.

-¡Hola Emmett!- dijo en su tono de voz nasal y agudo, tratando de parecer sexy. ÉL no respondió.

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_Make you buy cars_

_Make you cut cords_

_Wish you never ever met her at all!_

_(Maneater - Nelly Furtado)_

-¿Qué diablos quieres Mallory?- dijo Rose mientras Emmett, finalmente, apartaba la mirada del televisor y se daba cuenta de quién estaba de pie al lado de nuestra mesa. Miró a Lauren.

-¡No te estaba hablando a ti Hale!- ella susurró a Rose y se volvió hacia Emmett.

-Hola Emmy, me enteré de que te transferiste aquí, ¿necesitas que alguien te muestre los alrededores?-ronroneó agitándole sus pestañas a Emmett.

Dios, ¿de verdad las chicas piensan que eso es sexy?. Parece como si tuviera algo en su ojo.

Emmett agitó la palma de su mano frente a su cara y estaba por decir algo antes de que Rose comenzara a gritar.

-¡Deja de hablarle a mi novio, Mallory! ¡Y no lo vuelvas a llamar Emmy! No olvides qué sucedió la última vez que intentaste algo, ¿el pelo volvió a crecer?- Rose dijo a través de sus dientes apretados.

Esto está yendo rápidamente mal. Podía ver a la gente mirándonos de nuevo y tomando fotos con sus teléfonos celulares. ¡Genial! Otro video en Youtube, justo lo que necesitaba. ¡Y es sólo el segundo día!

¿Por qué esto me tiene que suceder a mí? ¿Por qué?

Le di un vistazo a Jasper preguntándole qué diablos estaba pasando y él se encogió de hombros, tan confundido como yo.

-¿ESA FUISTE TÚ? ¡PERRA!- gritó Lauren. Pude verla dirigirse a Rose con sus uñas lista para atacar, pero Emmett se levantó y la bloqueó antes de que pudiera llegar a Rose.

Rose se levantó de la cabina y se acercó a Lauren gritando -¡Tú lo pediste! ¡Zorra! ¡Mantente alejada de mi novio!-

-¡Voy a ir por ti Hale! ¡Será mejor que cuides tu espalda!- Lauren gritó a medida que se daba vuelta y se alejaba.

Rose y Emmett se sentaron de nuevo luciendo muy molestos.

-¡Pellízcame ahora!-le susurré a Jasper. Se acercó rápidamente y me pellizcó el brazo sin dudar. Él sabía que siempre le pedía que me pellizcara cuando pensaba que estaba soñando despierta, por lo tanto no era nada nuevo para él.

-¡Ay!- grité y salté en mi silla.

-¡Tú me dijiste que te pellizcara!- dijo.

-Sí, ¿pero tenías que hacerlo tan fuerte? ¡Voy a tener un moretón!- grité de vuelta.

-Lo siento- dijo tímidamente mientras yo me frotaba el brazo.

Me volví hacia Rose y Emmett quiénes todavía se veían furiosos y les pregunté -¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?-

-¡Odio a Lauren Mallory!- gritó Rose.

-Sí, podemos ver eso, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué te hizo ella?- preguntó Jasper.

-Ella se fijó en Emmett el año pasado. Le dije que se mantuviera alejada de él pero no paraba de coquetearle. Así que me cansé. Vine aquí, me metí en su dormitorio y puse removedor de cabello en su champú. Dejo de venir a Hilltop y, finalmente, se olvidó de Emmett.-

¿Cómo diablos se meten a escondidas en los dormitorios de la gente? Nota mental, preguntar a Rose más tarde.

-Recuerdo eso en la columna de Tanya. Se encerró en su dormitorio durante un mes diciendo que estaba enferma con mononucleosis y cuando volvió usaba gorros en la escuela. ¿Esa fuiste tú?- preguntó Jasper.

-Sí, y ella se lo merecía. Ella sabía que Emmett y yo estábamos juntos, así que se lo merece por jugar con los novios de la gente- dijo Rose.

-¿Fue por eso que viniste a mi dormitorio el año pasado en noviembre a pasar la noche?- pregunté.

-Sí, y valió la pena. ¡Es tan zorra!- dijo Rose entre dientes.

-¡Recuérdame nunca meterme contigo!- dije y todo el mundo se echó a reír.

Volvimos a charlar y Emmett volvió a concentrarse en el partido de fútbol en la televisión. Después de terminar nuestra comida, Emmett se levantó para usar el baño mientras esperábamos por él.

Se estaba tomando bastante tiempo para volver y estaba comenzando a preocuparme. ¿Y si se metió en una pelea o algo? Era probable y Emmett es enorme. Podría vencer a cinco o más chicos él solo.

Miré detrás de Rose, hacia los baños para ver si podía encontrarlo y vi a Emmett hablando con Edward. Me quedé helada. Jasper podía sentir mi cuerpo rígido, y siguió mi mirada. Me dio un codazo lo que hizo que apartara la mirada y me volviera hacia él. Rose vio nuestro intercambio y se dio la vuelta para ver qué estábamos mirando. De inmediato me puse a hablar con Jasper como si nada hubiera pasado. Espero que no se haya dado cuenta.

-Así que Jazz, ¿no se supone que tenemos que empezar nuestro reporte para el periódico del lunes?-

-Sí, Angela quiere que vayamos la próxima semana para ayudar antes de que comiencen las clases. Tenemos que ayudar con la primera edición que se supone debe imprimirse el primer día de clases- dijo siguiéndome la corriente.

Rose se volvió hacia nosotros con los ojos entornados como si estuviera pensando en algo y dijo- Espera, espera, ¿qué fue todo eso?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- mentí tratando de que sonara como si nada hubiera pasado antes.

-¡No me mientan ustedes dos! Vi lo que pasó. ¿Qué está pasando contigo y Edward Cullen?- ella siseó.

¿QUÉ? ¿Ella sabía quién era él? Pero, de nuevo, todo el mundo dentro de un radio de cien millas de la escuela probablemente sabía quién era, así que no debería estar tan sorprendida.

Miré de nuevo hacia Emmett justo a tiempo para verlo chocar el puño con Edward y empezar a caminar hacia nuestra mesa. Vi a Edward mirar hacia nuestra dirección y sonreír.

¡OH DIOS! ¡Evitar! ¡Evitar! Aparté la mirada e inmediatamente miré hacia otro lado fingiendo no haberlo visto.

Ahora, seguramente estás pensando que soy una estúpida, ¿verdad? ¡Sé que lo soy! No sé porqué siempre lo evito pero él siempre me pone nerviosa. Y no quiero lucir como una de sus fans que están completamente obsesionadas con él. Realmente no soy una fan. Al menos eso es lo que sigo diciéndome. Quiero decir, eso sólo haría que me viera aún más patética, ¿verdad?

-No pasa nada- dije con indiferencia tratando de conseguir que Rose dejara el tema.

-¡Algo está pasando y es mejor que me lo digas Bella!- Rose dijo con severidad, como si estuviera regañando a un niño.

-Bien, te diré en los dormitorios, Emmett se acerca y no quiero que él lo sepa- susurré mientras Emmett hacia su camino de regreso hacia nuestra cabina.

Inmediatamente abandonó el tema, luego sonrió a Emmett y le preguntó-¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, nene?- mientras se sentaba.

-Me encontré con Edward Cullen y me dijo las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol empiezan el lunes, ¿van a venir a ver?-nos preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Rose.

-Um, bueno, no sé si nosotros- señalé a Jasper y a mí- podemos ir porque debemos comenzar a trabajar en el periódico de la escuela la semana próxima, y vamos a estar muy ocupados-

Era cierto. Ibamos a estar, definitivamente, ocupados pero ¡gracias a dios por el periódico de la escuela! Tengo que evitar ver a Edward en el campo. Conociéndome, probablemente me desmayaría sólo de verlo en su camiseta de fútbol y , sin duda, quiero evitar cualquier forma de vergüenza.

-¡Ah, vamos, Bells! Tienes que estar para apoyar a tu hermano mayor. Además, ¡nunca me has visto jugar! ¡Por favor!- suplicó. ¡Maldita sea! Él conocía mi debilidad y sabía que no podía verlo suplicar.

Jasper lo cortó esta vez, tratando de salvarme – Vamos a estar muy ocupado Em pero lo intentaremos-

-Bien entonces, siempre y cuando Rose esté ahí, ¡soy felíz!- dijo sonriente.

¡Uf! Eso estuvo cerca. Me volví para mirar a Jasper dándole una sonrisa agradecida.

Salimos del restaurant poco después y nos dirigimos a los dormitorios. En cuanto los chicos se fueron y entramos en nuestra habitación, Rose me arrinconó contra la puerta.

-¡Ok, Bells, escupe!- gritó.

-Realmente, no hay nada que escupir, porque de verdad, no está pasando nada- respondí mientras la empujaba fuera del camino y caminaba hacia mi cama. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Nada ha pasado entre nosotros en realidad.

-Bells, te vi congelarte cuando lo miraste- hizo una pausa pensando un momento. Luego dijo de manera burlona - ¿Te gusta Edward Cullen?

-Um, no… ¿por qué?- me encogí de hombros y miré hacia el suelo. ¡Dios, soy tan mala mintiendo!

-¡Te gusta Edward Cullen!-

-¿QUÉ? Es… ¿es qué es tan obivo?- le grité mientras ella se echaba a reír.

-Bueno… no, no es tan obvio, pero para mí lo es pero eso es porque te conozco desde siempre- gruñí y me tiré sobre mi cama, escondiendo mi cara en mi almohada.

Después de unos minutos más de ella riéndose, finalmente se detuvo y dijo -¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás enamorada de él?-

-No mucho- mentí.

-Bells, tienes que dejar de mentir porque apestas en eso-

-¡Bien! Desde el primer año, ¿ok? ¡Y no es gran cosa! Como le dije a Jasper todo este tiempo, sólo me gusta, nada más. ¡Ni siquiera he hablado con el tipo! Dios, probablemente estoy sonando como una de sus estúpidas fans, ¡mátame ahora!- gemí.

-¿TU QUÉ? ¿No has hablado nunca con él? ¿Nunca has hablado ni una sola palabra con él?- dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Bueno, además de lo que sucedió en la librería hace unos días… no y no pienso hacerlo. ¡Así que dejémoslo así!- susurré.

-Espera, espera, retrocede, ¿qué pasó en la librería?-

Le conté la historia de lo que sucedió antes de que ella se mudara hasta la fecha.

-Está bien, ¿porqué no has hablado con él en todo este tiempo?-

-Um, ¿Hola? Ni siquiera puedo formular una oración cuando estoy alrededor de él, mucho menos mantener el color en mi cara. Nunca hemos tenido ni una clase juntos, así que no hay ninguna razón por la cual debería hablar con él y no estoy a su nivel-

Ella comenzó a mirarme enojada. ¿Qué hice? No la insulte ni nada, ¿no?

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Tu sabes que eres hermosa, amable, inteligente, dulce y lo que cualquier chico desearía. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no estás a su nivel?- gritó.

Me encogí hacia atrás. Realmente daba miedo cuando estaba enojada.

-Rose, él es el chico más popular de la escuela. Gente como él no se junta con gente como yo. ¡Tú lo deberías saber! ¡Tú y Emmett están en esa clase social!- dije.

-¡Esa es una estupidez, Bells! La popularidad está sobrevalorada y eso no tiene nada que ver con quién te juntas-

-Bueno, no sé cómo era en Hilltop pero aquí es así. Sólo espera a que empiecen las clases. Ya lo verás-

-¡Estás loca!- me dijo –Y ayúdame dios, ¡tenemos que hacer que hables con Edward Cullen antes de que te gradúes este año! ¡Él es muy lindo, Bells! ¡Ustedes se verían tan lindos juntos!-

La miré como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza. –Sí, eso sólo ocurriría si fuera la última mujer sobre la tierra y aún así no me elegiría-

-¡Basta Bells! ¡Este año será diferente para ti! Emmett y yo estamos aquí, así que las cosas cambiarán! Sólo espera y verás- dijo como si estuviera convencida de que algo iba a suceder.

¡Sí, claro! ¡Sólo en mis sueños!

* * *

><p>¡Nuevo capítulo! Ok, no diré nada acerca de mi desaparición, porque no tengo excusas, la única excusa que tengo es la vida misma, creo que más de una persona me entendería, más a mi edad, termine la secundaria y comenzé a estudiar lo que será mi carrera por el resto de mi vida, y estoy en busca de un trabajo, así que ya eso es una excusa enorme. Pero no los abandonaré, siempre lo digo y nunca lo he hecho hasta ahora, tarde pero seguro. No tardaré tanto la próxima vez, me puse una meta, traducir un poco todos los días. (Tenía más capítulos traducidos pero tuviera que reformatearme la pc)<p>

Además de eso, no olviden, si les interesa, pasarse por mi otra traducción, es otra hermosa historia, al igual que esta, siempre que me comprometo a traducir un fic es porque lo amo y quiero que otras personas puedan amar la historia también, porque estoy segura que lo harán.

¿Cuándo subo nuevo cap aquí? No estoy segura, puede ser esta misma semana, la próxima, la siguiente, no daré nada por seguro, pero no tardaré, lo prometo.

Y como siempre, si dejan un review… no saben lo felíz que me haría saber que alguien sigue esta historia, les puedo prometer que es la mejor que he leído aquí, en lo personal. Creo que el próximo capitulo es Edward pov (Creo porque el cómo van los capítulos lo armo yo, la historia original esta dividida en dos partes y los pov de Bella y Edward están publicados por separados, pero para no tenerlos yendo y viniendo entre link y link, preferí hacerlo asi y a veces dificulta un poco el decidir donde empezara un cap y cual será el siguiente al haber cosas que se repiten o cosas que pasan en un pov y en el otro no, pero estará todo bien)

Cuidense muchisimo

Ah, y una ultima cosa… les gustaría que respondiera a sus reviews por privado? Haganme saber que opinan.


End file.
